Ma vie
by mimie30
Summary: Bella, vit à Forks avec sa famille et ses amis, elle mène une vie tranquille comme elle aime le dire, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit  du haut de ses 16 ans, car  quand le destin en a décidé autrement comment va-t-elle réagir face à ce dernier !
1. Demandes

_**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà c'est fait jeme lance aussi dans l'aventure!**_

_**Apres avoir lu pas mal de fics j'ai décidé moi aussi de m'y mettre !**_

_**c'est une premiére pour moi, j'ai longtemps hésité à poster, mais avec le soutien de Sandra et Emy, que j'adore merci les filles, qui sont les créatrices d'un répertoire de fictions en tout genre (voir lien sur mon profil), jeme ce !**_

**_J'ai tellement lu de fics que peut etre certaine partie de ma fic vous feront penser a du déjà vu, mais j'ai bien créé cette histoire elle sort de mon immagination et je vous la transmet avec mes mots._**

**_Les personnages appartiennentà Stephenie Meyer je ne joue qu'avec eux, merci à elle._**

_**Alors bonne lecture et dites moi tout ce que vous pensez bien sur, laissez-moi unet race de votre passage j'en serais plus que ravie!**_

**PROLOGUE**

**Dans la petite bourgade deForks...**

Mon prénom est Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan pour être exacte, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, j'ai 16 ans, je suis une fille banale : cheveux bruns avec des boucles, le teint pale tellement qu'on dirait que j'ai une peau de porcelaine, mes yeux sont de couleurs marrons mais on me dit souvent qu'ils ont la couleur du chocolat, je suis de taille moyenne et ni trop mince ni trop forte banale quoi.

Je visà Forks, une petite bourgade de l'état deWashington où il ne faitbeau que quelques jours par an du coup tout est vert à longueur d'année et lorsqu'on y vient pour la première fois on croirait qu'on a débarqué chez les martiens.

Mais cette ville est La ville où je vis avec ma famille aimante, composé de monpère Charlie qui est le chef de la police et vu son métier il est un homme droit mais il sait quand il doit être leChef Swan et quand il doit être le mari et lepère Charlie Swan.

Ma mère, Renée, est une femme, une mère aimante et écervelée, il m'arrive souvent de me demander si elle n'est pas plus ma copine que ma mère et qui de nous deux est la plus adulte, d'où je m'entends à merveille avec elle enfin j'aime énormément cette femme qui m'as donnée la vie et qui chaque jour m'épaule, me rassure quand ça ne vas pas m'aime tout simplement ,et j'espère qu'un jour si je suis mère je serait à la hauteur de ma mère.

Elle est femme au foyer elle s'occupe de nous, de notre maison et à ces heures perdues quand il lui en reste, elle fait don de sa personne aux associations caritatives de la ville de Port- Angeles.

Et il y a monfrère, Emmett, de deux ans mon ainé, mon nounours de frère comme j'aime l'appeler parce qu'il est grand, fort, en muscle comme le sportif qu'il est mais ça n'empêche qu'il ait un cœur gros et dés qu'il vous adopte il ne vous lâche plus, vous protège ce qui des fois m'agasse ! Et il est bourré d'humour même si à la longue c'est lourd !

Et pour finir il y a la familleCullen nos meilleurs amis depuis que nous sommes enfants.

Je me souviens de la première fois que je les ais vu enfin que je L'ai vu …..

_Flash back_

_Aujourd'hui c'est un jour comme un autre, un jour d'école, j'ai 6 ans et monfrère Emmett a 8 ans, nous sommes tous les deux dans la cour de l'école primaire et nous jouons avec Angéla mon amie, et d'autres camarades au Loup.(un jeu auquel j'adore jouer avecJacob le fils du meilleur amis amérindien de mon père quand nous allons le voir à la réserve Quileute) c'est Mike qui est le loup nous y jouons avant que la classe necommence et c'est à ce moment là qu'on entends le portail de l'école grincer, enfin moi je ne l'entends pas puisque je cours car je suis poursuivis par Mike et vu ma maladresse inné, je me retourne pour voir si Mike va m'attraper, apparemment il a changé de cible, mais au moment de me retourner pour poursuivre ma course je rentre dans quelqu'un en fait je m'écroule sur lui serait plus exact !, Je suis en train de me maudire moi et ma maladresse légendaire que j'entends Sa voix, celle d'un garçon qui essaie de me remettre debout comme il le peut et c'est à ce moment là que je lève mes yeux pour rencontrer deux émeraudes où je me perds, moi qui disait que je détester le vert à force d'avoir cette couleur constamment autour de soit à partir d'aujourd'hui cette couleur est ma préférée ! Alors que ce garçon me parle je reprends mes esprits _

_« excuse moi je suis assez maladroite, je ne sais faire que tomber, je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? »_

_« Non ça va, aucun mal » Il me tend alors sa main et dit «je m'appelleEdward, Edward Cullen » _

_« Moi c'estIsabella Swan mais jepréfère Bella »lui dis-je en lui serrant la main qu'il me tend_

_« Et ma sœur qui est là s'appelle Alice » _

_Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder la fille qu'il me montre que deux bras m'emprisonnent, je ne réagis pas tellementsurprise de cetélan _

_« Bella je suis sure qu'on va devenir de bonnes copines toute les deux ! » et c'est tout en sautant et en frappant des mains qu'Alice me dit ça sous le rire amusé de son frère._

_Fin flashback_

Et c'est depuis ce jour qu'avecAlice nous sommes les meilleures amies et qu'Edward est le meilleur ami de mon frère.

Nous sommes tous les quatre inséparables depuis notre enfance et même nos parents sont devenues de très bons amis avec les années, quand on parle desSwan il va de soit que lesCullen ne sont pas loin et vis versa, nous sommes à nos deux familles une grande famille.

Et comme on dit avec le temps on s'attache aux personnes ,nos sentiments grandissent de jour en jour et siAlice est devenue ma meilleure amie, au fil desannée, Edward lui n'est pas devenu mon meilleur ami ,non ,il est bien plus que ça , il est le garçon pour qui j'ai des sentiments très forts, de l'Amour pour être début je ne savais pas, je me suis dit que c'étais une amourette d'enfant mais au fil des années mais surtout avec l'aide de maman ,car oui ma mère me connait par cœur elle dit que je suis son livre ouvert, tellement elle voit clair en moi, enfin bref elle m'a dit que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward .je doit dire qu'au début j'ai rigoler mais quand ma mère m'as posé pleins de petites questions du genre quand tu le voit qu'est tu ressent quand il n'est pas là, quand il est avec d'autres filles ? Une que je me serais bien passé de répondre !

Et c'est là que ma mère m'as dit : « ma pauvre fille, Bella, tu es amoureuse d'Edward ! »

Et oui ma mère a bien raison car je suis une pauvre fille qui est amoureuse du frère de sa meilleure amie qui est lui-même le meilleur ami de mon frère et qui pour couronner le tout ne me voit que comme sa petite sœur !pauvre de moi !

Mais comme me recommande ma mère il ne faut pas que j'abandonne et elle me dit qu'un jour où l'autre il se rendra bien compte que j'existe en tant que femme et non en tant que soit disant sœur, autant dire l'espoir fait vivre ! Ma mère est gentille elle ne veut pas me faire plus de peine que j'en ai déjà, alors tous les jours je prends sur moi je me dis que je suis jeune que lui aussi et que si un jour nous devons faire un bout deroute ensemble alors j'attendrais que ce jour arrive.

Même si à présent ça m'est difficile de voirEdward au lycée avec ces filles avec qui il sort, et ouiEdward est devenu untrès beau garçon de 17 ans, il a toujours ce regard qui m'as fait fondre avec cette étincelle qu'il a lorsqu'il me regarde ou qu'il me parle ,je ne saurais définir quoi en fait, il a un nez droit aquilant, une mâchoire carrée, une bouche ,humm à vous damer, avec le sourireen coin à la Cullen, et une coupe de cheveux très sexe enfin je veux dire coiffé mais pas domptée, il est grand et fort plutôt musclé mais juste ce qu'il faut , alors comment voulez vous ne pas tomber amoureuse de ce mec ?en plus il est gentil, attentif, il sait écouter il ne juge pas les gens il respecte …et il joue magnifiquement du piano, il est parfais quoi !

Mais il n'est pas pour moi, malheureusement, et ça fait mal de le voir embrasser d'autres filles car oui en plus il les collectionne avec monfrère Emmett c'est un jeu pour eux ils s'amusent ils en profitent comme ils aiment le dire, quoi deplus normal pour eux étant les deux joueurssex-symbols du lycée. Que dois-je faire dans ces moments là ? Ben je détourne le regard et pense à autrechose je chante mentalement une des chansons que j'écoute sur le moment, à mes parents, a mes dernier fous rire avecAlice, à tout sauf à lui quoi.

Et heureusement que j'aiAlice car dans ces moments là elleme distrait, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, car Alice n'est pas au courant de ce que je ressens pour son frère et heureusement pour moi !car sinon ça ferait un moment que je me cacherais d'Edward après le refus qu'il m'aurait adressé, et je préfère avoir son amitié que rien du tout.

Il m'arrive des fois de me dire qu'elle sait, vue ses regards par moment qu'elle me jette ainsi qu'à son frère mais je me rassure en me disant qu'elle ne se serait pas gênée de me le dire la connaissant !et oui la petite fille sautant de joie en frappant des mains n'as pas changée enfin si mais en pire !si ça peut exister ! Si je suis discrète et réservé parfoisAlice ne connait pas ces traits de caractère elle, elle est toujours branchée sur mille volt et c'est mon petit lutin démoniaque on s'assemble toutes les deux on dit que je suis son coté paisible et elle est mon coté disjoncté car oui c bien le mot surtout si vous prononçait le mot « shopping ». Le Yin et le Yan voilà ce que nous sommes en quelques sortes.

AvecAlice on faittut ensemble depuis qu'on est petite on ne s'est quasiment pas séparée a part les nuits même si il nous arrive souvent de dormir chez l'une ou l'autre, nous sommes comme deux sœur des sœurs de cœur comme aime le dire nos parents. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à eux qu'on peut se voir autant de temps, et du coup il fallut qu'ils investissent dans des lits deuxplaces vue qu'on grandissait et que les lits de camp ça va quand c'est pour quelques nuits …. On est dans la même classe depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est connu, remarque vue le nombred'élève en scolarité à Forks il y avait très peu dechance qu'on ne soitpas ensemble !

Les vacances se passent chez l'une ou l'autre mais c'est vrai qu'on est souvent avec les garçons, tous les quatre on en a connu des aventures, ils nous ont appris a faire du vélo même si ça m'as couté énormément de chutes, elles étaient moins douloureuse après qu'Edward se soit occupé de moi en me soignant ou en me disant de ne pas laisser tomberà cause de quelques égratignures, encore unechose qui fait que je l'aime il a toujours sut me réconforter moi la fille la plus maladroite qu'il puisse existée quandEmmett était toujours en train de se moquerEdward lui me faisait ce petit sourire qui me réchauffait le cœur. Alors comment ne pas craquer !

Et puis Carlisle, le père d'Alice etEdward est médecin, mon médecin attitrée je suis sa plus fidèle patiente il n'y a pas un moi des fois des semaines où je ne vais pas le voir pour des choses plus ou moins graves les plus graves ont été poignet cassé et entorse de la cheville ce qui m'as valut quelques temps dans des plâtres heureusement que j'avais mes serviteurs de frère et ami pour m'aider. Alors lorsqu'on part nos deux familles en vacances sur l'Ile d'Esmée, c'est la mère d'Edward etAlice, heureusement que j'ai mon médecin pas loin !

L'Ile d'Esmée comme Carlisle l'a surnommé car c'est lui pour leur10 ans de mariage qui lui en fait cadeau. Carlisle avait placé des gains en bourses et ceci lui a rapportait un petit pactole qu'il a préférer investir dans de l'immobilier et c'est en parcourant les agences qu'il a vue cette magnifique ile. En fait l'Ile est une destination de vacances, il y a un hôtel pour accueillir les vacanciers, ce sont surtout des jeunes mariés qui viennent pour leur voyage de noces, nous quand nous y allons nous avons une maison à notre disposition, c'est Carlisle qui l'a faite construire quand l'hôtel lui a bien rapporté.

Au moins nous sommes tranquilles en famille et nous pouvons profiter de la partie de l'ile qui n'est pas accessibles aux autres vacanciers ! le rêve quoi ! C'est magnifique ! Esmée est décoratrice de métier et elle s'est faite un plaisir en décorant entièrement la maison secondaire comme l'hôtel, auquel elle a donné une seconde jeunesse. C'estMr Volturi et ses enfants qui s'occupent tout au long de l'année de gérer l'hôtel, il rend des comptes à Carlisle tout simplement ainsi Carlisle peut se consacrerà son travail et sa famille.

Lorsqu'on était enfant avecEdward on disait qu'on se marierait sur cette ile tellement c'était un endroit romantique, s'il savait quand on parlait de ça je pensais à lui comme celui qui m'attendrait au bout de l'allée sous une marche nuptiale, je ne sais pas si il aurait finalement été d'accord. Alice elle rêve d'un grand mariage dans unerobe qu'elle ferait elle-même, dans une grande ville : Paris, la ville dela mode, Alice et sesrêves …. Emmett lui au contraire de nous s'en foutait parce qu'il ne pensait pas un jour se marier lui il voulait s'amuser, c'est mon frère il ne pense qu'à ça, je plains ma future belle sœur elle aura du boulot avec lui !

Tout çà pour dire que ma vie est la vie d'unesimple petite humaine, enfin si on n'oublie l'ile, d'une adolescente avec ses peines de cœur, les tracas de tous les jours, rien de bien passionnant, quoi deplus normal, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais entourait d'êtres fantastiques comme de vampires ou de loups garous, non c'est ma vie celle d'IsabellaMarie Swan diteBella.

**A Bientot pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Mimie30**


	2. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes, désolé pour les soucis de postes mais je vais essayer de régler ça au plus vite!**

**je voulais vous remercier pour les mises en alerte, et les mises en favorites.**

**je vous poste un nouveau chapitre car je sais qu'on ne peut pas dire quoi que se soit en lisant qu'un chapitre.**

**Je ne vous embète pas plus alors bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE 1 DEMANDE**

_Nous sommes dans la clairière avec Edward, elle est magnifique elle est en fleurs comme lorsque nous l'avons découverte lors d'une de nos nombreuses randonnées en foret._

_Le soleil brille, c'est si rare que ça en rend l'endroit plus que magnifique, ces fleurs jaunes, violettes, et blanches et le ruisseau qui coule pas loin font de cet endroit un lieu féerique en plus se tient assis face au milieu de celui-ci Edward, il me fait signe de venir m'assoir prés de je le trouvais beau de là où j'étais je le trouve magnifique en m'approchant de lui , ses cheveux sauvagement coiffé sont d'une couleur de bronze avec des reflets roux, je le regarde il me tend la main et me dit _

_-« Bella, assit toi prés de moi » je rougis face à cet être divin, c'est mon apollon_

_Et lorsque je prends la main qu'il me tend, je ressens de l'électricité me parcourir, l'as t il ressenti lui ? Ou n'y a-t-il qu'à moi qu'il fait cet effet._

_Et dire que mon cœur s'affole c'est peu dire face à ce sourire en coin qu'il me fait tant m'assois prés de lui, je ne sais pas si il s'est rendu compte mais il tient toujours nos mains liées_

_-« Bella il faut que je te parle » ça y est je suis entrain de me perdre dans ce regard émeraude que j'aime tant, je lui souris même si je ne suis trop rassurée par ce qu'il va me dire _

_-« je t'écoute Edward, dis moi ? »_

_Je vois qu'il hésite et après avoir soufflé il se lance_

_« Bella, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants et je dois te dire quelque chose que j'ai sur le cœur depuis pas mal de temps » Mon dieu que va-t-il me dire, il ne me veut plus comme amie, voilà ça y est je panique._

_« Bella je suis amoureux de toi depuis le premier jour où tu es tombée dans mes bras »_

_Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu, Edward Cullen vient de m'avouer qu'il m'aime depuis le premier jour, Oh MY GOD !, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tellement je suis prise dans mon analyse je ne m'aperçois pas qu'Edward à les sourcils froncés, il faut que je lui dise quelque chose avant qu'il ne s'imagine quoique se soit._

_-« Edward si tu savais depuis quand j'attends que tu me dises ça » je le vois alors sourire _

_« Moi aussi dés que mes yeux ont rencontré les tiens je suis tombée amoureuse de toi »_

_« Isabella je t'aime et je te veux prés de moi » tout en me disant ses mots dire que mon cœur battait la chamade serait faible je dirais que s'il l'avait pus il serait sortis de ma cage thoracique pour lui montrer à quel point ses mots m'avait touché._

_-« je t'aime Edward »_

_Edward se rapprocha de moi il passa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, il me caressa la joue aussitôt j'appuyer ma joue dans celle-ci pour approfondir la caresse qui faisait voler les milliers de papillons dans mon ventre._

_Il passa sa main sur ma nuque, je rouvris les yeux et me suis aperçu qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de moi, son regard dans le mien, son souffle caressant mes lèvres qui s'était entrouverte pour essayer de calmer ma respiration qui été saccadée par ce moment si intense avec Edward. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rapprocha en inclinant la tête je fermais les yeux en me disant que mon dieu j'allais enfin gouter ses lèvres que je désirais tant, j'attends, plus que quelques secondes et je serais perdue …_

_-"__CAUSE YOUR 'RE HOT THEN YOUR COLD_

_YOUR'RE YES THEN YOUR NOT" __**(chanson Katy Perry hot and cold)**_

« Rrrrrrrrrr », Bon sang ce n'étais qu'un rêve, j'y crois pas encore ce foutu réveil qui sonne toujours au mauvais moment ! D'un coup de main j'appuie sur ce satané réveil pour qu'il arrête ce vacarme dans ma tète et dire que je suis frustrée a ce moment là c'est peu je fais ce que toutes nous faisons quand nous voulons à tous prix continuait un rêve magnifique qu'on voudrait reprendre là où il s'est arrêté, alors je ferme les yeux fort pour que le sommeil me reprenne et qu'il m'emporte à nouveau au paradis d'Edward Cullen. Mais apparemment le destin en a décidé autrement puisque j'entends frapper à ma porte.

« Oui » dis-je encore à moitié endormie

« Bella c'est maman lève toi ma chérie tu vas être en retard sinon. »

« Oui mam je me lève » à peine réveillée que je suis de mauvaise humeur à cause de ce fichu réveil !

Alors je souffle un bon coup et je me sors de mon lit douillet et je prends mes affaires pour aller me doucher, simple un jean stone et un pull cintrée bleu nuit avec une chemise blanche qui dépasse, sous vêtement, chaussette tout y est ! Je file à la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche qui me réveillera. Apres la douche je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner en famille enfin avec Emmett et maman puisque papa part de bonne heure pour le boulot, j'entre dans la cuisine

« Salut em, maman » j'embrasse ma mère qui est en train de préparer mon café

« Mam je t'ai déjà dis que je pouvais le faire, assis toi

« Bella ma puce qu'elle mère je serais si je ne te préparais pas ton déjeuné»

« Mam c'est bon j'ai 16 ans je peux très bien le faire je suis une grande fille tu sais ! et tu sera toujours une mère adorable même si tu ne fais pas mon p'tit déj ! »

« Merci ma chérie mais je prépare celui de ton frère alors je peux bien faire le tiens »

Je me retournais vers mon frère

« Ouais ben Nounours tu ferais mieux de lever ton cul à 17 ans et de te le faire ! »

« Oh ça va toi, la parfaite enfant ! Assied toi et mange au lieu de me gueuler dessus de mon matin ! »

« Je ne te gueule pas dessus, je te dis juste que tu pourrais essayer de devenir adulte de temps en temps ! »Avec un sourire moqueur

« Oh c'est vraie miss parfaite ! »

« Les enfants c'est bon ne vous disputez pas pour des bêtises pareilles et Bella surveille ton langage se n'est pas digne d'une fille ! »

« Excuses-nous maman ! »Répondîmes em et moi en même temps

Avec Emmett c'est toujours comme ça on s'adore même si on s'envoie des pics de temps en temps ça fait partie de nous.

« C'est bon mes chéris, allez déjeuner vite qu'Edward ne va pas tarder à venir vous récupérer pour le lycée »nous dis maman

« Ah c'est vrai que ta voiture est en panne Em j'avais zappée ! » ou quelle menteuse je suis moi oublier qu'Edward vient nous chercher dans sa Volvo et passer 10 minutes avec lui dans un endroit si étroit, bon y aura Alice et Em mais bon …

« Alors bouges toi sœurette qu'on fasse pas attendre Ed »

Et c'est en quatrième vitesse que je bois mon café avale une barre de céréale, file me brosser les dents et mettre veste et chaussure

Je redescends avec mon sac juste au moment où on entend klaxonner.

« Bisou maman on s'en va, bonne journée et à ce soir » j'embrasse ma mère en lui faisant un câlin vite fait

« Allez bonne journée les enfants, à ce soir » me dit ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

C'est au tour d'Emmett de lui faire un poutou et on s'en va moi devant presser de partir à cet instant.

J'ouvre la porte et je vois la Volvo grise garée devant notre allée et son chauffeur faisant un sourire en coin. Ca y est je vais beaucoup mieux d'un coup et je lui fais un sourire en m'approchant de la voiture, Emmett toujours derrière moi.

« Salut Edward » lui dis-je en me baissant pour lui embrasser la joue

« Bonjour Bella » ce doux ténor qui me fait tant frémir humm j'adore ces matins.

Je me dirige pour ouvrir la portière arrière et je vais pour m'assoir quand un lutin me saute dessus à peine assise.

« Salut Bella tu m'as manqué » j'embrasse Alice et lui dit dans un sourire

« Coucou Ali on sait vu hier ma lutine ce n'est pas si loin tu sais ! »

Alice était toujours aussi jolie que quand elle était gamine même plus je dirais. Elle avait à présent ses cheveux noir corbeau coupés courts et qui pointés dans tous les sens, ses yeux noisettes en amendes maquillés de lyner noir qui en faisait ressortir leur couleur, du gloss sur ses lèvres roses et pleines, et habillée à la dernière mode : leggings noir satiné et tunique écru brodée avec un ceinturon et des bottes, elle été à croquer.

Emmett serre la main d'Ed et se tourne pour dire bonjour à Alice

« Alors lutine ça va ! »lui dit-il dans un sourire moqueur

« Je suis en pleine forme figure toi Emmett, hier j'ai vue sur le câble les défilés de la semaine de la mode à Paris, c'était magnifique, alors comment ne pas être en forme ce matin ? »

Nous lui sourions tous les trois, Alice et la Mode : une grande histoire d'Amour.

« Ma pauvre Alice » lui dit Emmett « je plains ton mec le pauvre il va devoir te supporter toi et ton dressing rempli à gogo, tes dolce cabana par ci Givenchy par là ! »

« C'est déjà mieux que tes blagues à deux balles » lui répondit Alice et c'est de là que leur dispute à commencer dans la voiture, heureusement que le trajet ne dure que 10 minutes. Alors je regarde Edward dans le rétro qui me sourit, et dire là que je suis entrain de fondre est un euphémisme. Les joues rosies je lui rends son sourire et il retourne son attention à la route. Arrivée sur le parking du lycée, Emmett et Alice en sont toujours au même point dans leur dispute.

« Bon c'est bon les gars on arrête maintenant, on est arrivés vous vous disputerez un autre moment ! »Leur dis Edward un peu en colère de leur comportement enfantin.

Et c'est en silence que nous sortons de la voiture. Je n'avais pas vu l'apollon en entier et il était comme toujours fidèle à lui-même : magnifique. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise grise et un teeshirt noir au dessous qui contraster avec sa peau d'albâtre, et une veste en cuir, il était à tomber.

Si les regards pouvaient tués Alice et moi serions mortes, vu tous les regards féminins sur nous en ce moment. La réponse d'une pour moi être dans la voiture d'Edward Cullen et de deux avec ce dernier et pour Alice être avec Emmett Swan dans la même voiture.

Je me rapproche alors d'Alice qui elle contrairement à moi à la tête haute.

« Aller Bella ne te laisse pas perturber par ces grossesses, si elles sont trop stupides pour comprendre que nous sommes les sœurs et les amies des garçons, montre leur que tu te fou de ce qu'elles pensent ! » et je lui fais un sourire timide pour la rassurée car facile à dire pour elle, elle n'est pas amoureuse d'un des garçons et savoir que ces filles ont plus de chances que moi d'être avec Edward ça me rends folle. Je suis une pauvre fille désespérée.

« Bon les filles on se retrouve au self pour midi » nous dis Emmett en marchant au cote d'Edward en direction du bâtiment

« Ouaip » répondis-je

« A tout' les filles » nous dis Edward en souriant avant de se retourner pour filer avec Emmett.

Je souffle.

« Aller ma belle il faut aller en cours » me dit Alice et c'est en riant que nous rejoignîmes notre salle de classe. Mathématique quoi de plus pire pour commencer la journée !

Les cours de la mâtiné ne passe pas vite mais on entend la sonnerie qui met fin au cours et c'est en soupirant de soulagement qu'avec Alice on range nos affaires pour sortir au plus vite. Une fois dans le couloir nous voyons Éric dans le couloir appuyé conte le mur, il s'avance vers nous

-« Alice, je pourrais te parler une minute seul à seul ? demande t il gêné

-« oui, bien sur ! »Lui répondis t elle, « Bella attends moi ! »

-« ok »

Je les vois s'éloigner et comme je ne veux pas faire la curieuse je commence à partir doucemanette le temps qu'Alice me me demande ce qui peut bien lui vouloir, je sais qu'il aime bien Alice, vu les regards qui lui jette fréquemment, peut être un rencard qui sait ?mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir mes pensées qu'Alice s'accroche à mon bras en me parlant

« Bella, devines ce qu'Éric vient de me demander ? » me dit elle mi amusée mi dégoutée

« Un rencard ? » Proposais-je faiblement de peur de m'attirer les foudres de cette dernière, parce qu'elle n'est pas du tout attiré par lui en plus

« Oui mais pas n'importe lequel ! À ton avis qui a-t-il dans quelques semaines au lycée ? »

« Humm je sais pas une sortie scolaire ? »Dis-je au hasard

« Et bien Bella je vois que tu a encore oubliais une chose des plus importantes dans la vie d'une lycéenne ! Le bal ma chère ! » Me dis t elle en souriant de son sourire Colgate

Oh mon dieu ! Note mentale pour moi évité a tout prix un désastre !

« Euh ça m'avait sorti de la tête ! »

« Heureusement que je suis là pour te le rappeler, alors ! »

« Tout à fait Alice « lui répondis-je sarcastiquement

« Éric voulais que je sois sa cavalière !

Alors je m'arrête et la regarde en lui dit

« Tu lui a dit oui ? »

« Non, je lui ai dis que j'étais déjà invité pour ne pas lui dire carrément que je ne voulais pas y aller avec lui ! »

« Le pauvre ! » rigolait je avec Alice en poussant les portes du self

Nous recherchons les garçons et les trouvons comme toujours déjà assis à notre table, on se demande s'ils vont en cours ces deux là !

Mais bon vue qu'ils nous prennent toujours notre repas on ne dit rien.

On se dirige vers eux en leur souriant, Alice prends place au coté d'Emmett et moi en face d'elle au cote d'Edward.

« Alors ? » dis Emmett, à peine posées

Je le regarde sans comprendre et il me dit

« Ben pourquoi vous rigoliez toutes les deux ?

Alors je regarde Alice avant de dire quoique se soit mais surtout avant de faire une gaffe mais celle-ci me devance

« On rigolait parce qu'en fiat Eric Yorkie m'as invité au bal du lycée » je vois les gars se tendres sous l'effet de sa phrase et elle rajoute

« Mais j'ai refusé sa demande en lui disant que j'été déjà invitée ! »

Et tout d'un coup leurs épaules s'affaissèrent et leurs visages se relaxèrent

« Et tu y vas avec qui « s'empressa de demander Edward qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent »

« T'inquiète frérot avec personne pour l'instant, il n'y a personne qui m'intéresse ! »

« « Ok » lui répondis t il brièvement

« Euh Bella ? » Je me retourne alors vers la voix qui vient de me parler pour découvrir un visage poupon, blond yeux bleus : Mike. Debout devant moi l'air gêné, je fronce les sourcils et fais une prière pour qu'il ne me pose pas la question la quelle je pense. Parce que j'oubliais si Mike quand nous étions petit nous courrai après pour nous attraper, aujourd'hui il nous court après pour tout autre chose et devinez qui est sa proie favorite : Moi.

« Je voulais savoir si … si… » Non Mike ne dis pas le reste par pitié « si tu veux être ma cavalière pour le Bal du lycée ? » Et là pleins de choses se passent, je pique un far je cherche désespérément quoi répondre poliment sans le vexer, et je voie le sourire d'Alice, ça c'est pour m'être amusé d'elle tout à l'heure, les garçons se tendent à nouveau et Mike qui attends ma réponse avec de l'espoir pleins les yeux.

« Désolé Mike, mais Bella y va avec moi » et là je me tourne vers mon frère qui vient de me sauver de Mike et qui par la même occasion vient de me ridiculiser en beauté par sa nouvelle .dire que je suis furieuse et soulagé en même temps serait un lapsus, je dois avoir une drôle de tête parce que Mike me rappelle

« Bella est ce vrai ? » avec l'espoir dans les yeux

« Heu ouais « dis-je rouge de honte

« Tant pis, » me dit-il « peut être pour une autre occasion alors ? » tout sourire

« Oui peut être … »

Et il s'en va, rejoindre sa table

Et moi je me retourne pour fusiller mon frère du regard en lui disant

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ben tu pourrais au moins me remercier bell's ! Je viens de te sauver les miches ! »

Me dit-il fier de lui, en reprenant une bouchée de son repas

« Mes miches je peux me les sauver toute seule je te figure, et à y être autant dire que j'y vais avec papa aussi ! »

« Tu ne veux pas y aller avec ton frère adoré ? » me demande t il avec un air idiot sur le visage

« Non mais ça va pas Em, tu veux que tous le monde se foute de ma gueule ? »

Et dire que ça faisait rire Edward et Alice serait un euphémisme

« Allez bell's je pourrais t'accompagner soit sympa je le fait pour toi en plus ! Et Edward il a qu'à accompagner Alice comme ça tu ne seras pas la seule avec ton frère !

Pour le coup Alice ne rigolait plus !

Je la regardais et lui souriais contente qu'elle soit autant dans la misère que moi avec nos protecteurs de frères.

Quand tout à coup elle se met à crier et applaudir dans ses mains

Quand je dis qu'elle est barge ma meilleure amie, et c'est tout sourire qu'elle nous dit

« Je suis trop bonne, j'ai une super idée ! » nous la regardons tous les trois qu'elle poursuive sa vision

« On va y aller tous les quatre, mais Ed tu iras avec Bella et Emmett tu m'emmènera moi ! C'est pas cool comme ça les gars ? »

Aller avec Edward au Bal du lycée, mon dieu je dois être rouge écrevisse, j'ai chaud, mon dieu ça y est je me fais déjà mes films, je vois Edward m'attendre au bas des escaliers et me regarder avec un sourire plus que charmeur me prendre la main et me dire au creux de l'oreille avec une voix sexe que je suis magnifique …. Ça doit faire un moment que je dois rêver avec un sourire niais parce que je m'aperçois qu'il me regarde tous les trois bizarrement

« Heu … qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je leur demande doucement

« Ben t'es d'accord ou pas ? » me dit Alice. Je regarde Edward et lui dit gênée

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger ce n'est pas grave je pense que tu dois préférer y aller avec Alice ou que tu as des trucs plus importants à faire que d'aller à un bal qui n'est pas le tiens »

« Non Bella, je serais plus que ravie d'être ton cavalier pour ton Bal, enfin si tu veux de moi ? » Moi vouloir d'Edward Cullen pour être mon cavalier pour le Bal ? Quelle fille ne rêverait pas d'être à ma place ? Je sens que je vais me faire encore plus d'ennemies pour ce coup là !

« Si je veux que se soit toi ? Tu rigoles bien sur que je te veux comme cavalier ! » Je crois que je me suis un peu trop emballée pour lui répondre car ça fait marrer Alice et Emmett qui s'esclaffent très discrètement, je baisse la tète trop confuse de mes soudaines paroles et je sens les doigts d'Edward soulever mon menton pour que je le regarde.

Il me fait un sourire en coin comme je les aime, et ses yeux sont rieurs mais lorsqu'il me parle je vois autre chose dans son regard mais je ne saurais définir.

« Alors Melle Swan je viendrais vous chercher samedi prochain pour vous emmener à votre premier bal »

« Avec plaisir Mr Cullen » Je crois que je suis encore entrain de rêver, mais quel beau rêve,

« Oui mais Edward tu n'iras pas chercher Bella puisqu'elle sera déjà à la maison, vue qu'on va passer l'après midi à se préparer, et Emmett tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison te préparer avec Ed, c'est ok pour tous ? »

« Oui Alice » répondîmes tous en cœur

« Ce qui veut dire Bella ?

« Shopping ! » dis-je d'un air sarcastique

« Tout à fait ma belle, il faut qu'on se trouve des robes magnifiques et tout ce qui va avec. »

Oh purée encore une de ces après midi avec Alice la démone parce que dès qu'elle est en mode Shopping on ne l'arrête plus !

« Ok va pour ce samedi alors, les garçons vous êtes de la partie ou vous avez ce qu'il vous faut ? » leur demandai-je

« Non, on vient avec vous ! » me répondis mon frère

« Vous avez pas de match samedi ? »

« Si mais à 20heure donc ça nous laisse le temps de venir avec vous pour les achats en plus qui vous aurez emmené sinon, puisque Em n'as pas encore sa voiture ! »

Dis Edward avec un sourire malicieux envers Emmett qui fulminait de ne pas avoir son bébé encore, c'est le nom qu'il a donné à sa jeep.

« Je te signale Ed que je la récupère bientôt et tu arrêteras de craner avec ta caisse de minet après ! »

« Olala ne pas blesser Em avec son Bébé, et je te signale que ma caisse de minet comme tu l'aime l'appeler emmène ton cul et te le ramène tous les jours alors … »

« Bon les mecs quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer comme des gamins on pourrait peut être allé en cours non ? » les coupais- je.

«Oh c'est lui qu'a commençait Bell's ! »

« Em arrête de faire le gamin bon sang t'as quel âge ? »

« L'âge d'avoir le permis sœurette ! »me dit-il dans un petit sourire et ses sourcils qui bougent de bas en haut

« Ha ha ha très drôle Nounours ! »

il savait qu'avec Alice on était impatiente d'avoir notre permis et qu'on puisse se faire des virées rien que toutes les deux sans les gars, ou les parents, être libres sans demander sans cesse à quelqu'un de nous emmener par ci par là.

Et en l'appelant par ce petit surnom je savais que j'allais le rendre furieux vue qu'il n'aimait pas que je l'appelle ainsi au lycée. Et c'est en quatrième vitesse que je me suis levée pris mon plateau et mon sac et partis.

- BELLA, Non d'un chien je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça au lycée !

Dit-il en se levant furieux, les poings serrés. Alors je me retourne après avoir déposé mon plateau et lui tire la langue comme une gamine de 5 ans, je fais un sourire et un coucou à Edward et enjambe le pas d'Alice pour aller en cours sous le regard furieux de mon frère et celui amusé d'Edward.

C'est en riant qu'avec Alice nous rejoignons notre gymnase pour le cours de sport, encore un de mes cours favoris. Plus que 2 heures et les cours seront finis.

Enfin mon calvaire sportif fini nous rejoignons le parking où mon frère et Edward nous attendais adossés à la voiture.

Alors Bella, qui as-tu tué ce coup-ci ? me dit Emmett en rigolant

Et ben pour une fois tu vas être déçue mon vieux car personne n'a été blessé !

Normal Bella on a fait endurance aujourd'hui ça aurait été difficile de blesser quelqu'un ! dit Alice en rigolant, je la regardais furieuse

Allez Bella laisse les dire, monte je vous ramène. Edward où la vois de la sagesse.

Ouaip ! ta raison. C'est ainsi sous son sourire que je montais à l'arrière de la Volvo.

Bon Ed tu vas nous mettre encore tes chansons morbides ?demande Emmett en s'asseyant coté passager

tu sais tu peux toujours rentrer en courant si tu veux, en plus ça t'entrainerai pour le match de samedi soir !

Non c'est bon en plus je suis prêt pour samedi, pas besoin que je m'essouffle pour rien, alors Mozart ou Bach ?

Aucun des deux Debussy.

Encore lui, bon sang tu crois que j'en ai pas marre de l'entendre déjà à la maison !

HEEE m'offusquais-je

Ben quoi Bell's c'est la vérité non, vous êtes pareil tous les deux des gouts musicaux à Chiers ! pas vrai Alice !je rougissais rien qu'à l'idée qu'il m'associe avec Edward.

Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec toi Em !lui dit-elle avec son sourire de lutin

Je vous vois bien à l'époque des damoiseaux et damoiselles dit il avec des airs de cul serré

Ouais ! et toi avec ta classe tu devais être barbare ou Cro-Magnon dans une vie antérieure

ça m'aurait plus ! t'as vu la guerre du feu ! il ne pensait qu'à Bouffer, chasser et baiser comme des animaux ! Nous rigolons tous à l'idée d'imaginer Emmett avec une peau, une massue dans la main et tirant une femme par les cheveux pour copuler !

Ouais j'imagine très bien le tableau Em, lui dit Edward mort de rire

En tout cas moi je préfère largement l'époque damoiseaux –damoiselles au moins les gars étaient romantiques eux ils savaient parler aux femmes, faire de belles déclarations. Dis-je rêveuse à l'idée d'Edward en bas de mon balcon me faisant la cour en poème ou en chanson, comme dans les romans que je lisais. Edward me regardait dans le rétro et me souriait, voilà je dois être rouge comme une pivoine, super Bella !comment te mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. c'est Alice qui me ramena sur terre.

Ouais ben moi pour rien au monde je ne changerais d'époque, on a tout le confort : l'eau chaude, l'électricité mais surtout la

Mode, nous la coupâmes tous les trois synchros, en riant, Alice ne serait pas Alice sans la Mode

Ben quoi c'est vrai ! se vexa-t-elle

Je la regardais et lui sourit, mon Alice que ferais je sans elle !

Cher damoiseau et chère damoiselle vous voici arriver à votre demeure ! dis Edward en nous regardant tour à tour

HOU HOU HOU, lui répondis Emmett comme un Cro-Magnon en sortant de la voiture, nous éclatâmes de rire tous le quartes de nos gamineries

T'es trop con Swan, lui cria Edward vu qu'il venait de refermer la portière.

Ce qui veut dire en langage civilisé merci et à demain, merci Edward, lui dis en lui souriant.

De rien Bella, avec plaisir, à demain ! dit il en se retournant et ancrant son regard dans le mien. Je lui fis une bise sur la joue et sortis en même temps qu'Alice de la voiture et allais à sa rencontre pour lui faire une bise à elle aussi, avant qu'elle s'installe dans la voiture au cote d'Edward.

A demain la miss

A demain Bell's

C'est sur cela que je me retournais et partais en direction de la maison, Emmett bien sur était déjà rentré, quel goujat je vous jure !

J'entendis la voiture démarrée et je regardais une dernière fois Alice et lui fis un signe de la main auquel elle répondit, c'est en souriant que je poussais la porte pour rentrer chez moi et qu'est ce que je vis ? bien sur Emmett déjà attablé entrain de se préparer une tartine de Nutella, qu'ais je fais au bon dieu pour avoir un frère aussi lourd.

Eh ben t'a pas chaumé !lui dis-je en rentrant dans la cuisine après avoir déposé mon sac et ma veste

Ben quoi ?, me dit il la bouche pleine, chai la dalche !

Quoi ?

J'ai la dalle !dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de jus de fruit

Em t'es désespérant, dis je dans un souffle et me dirige pour me servir un verre de soda

Maman n'est pas là ? me demande t il au bout d'un moment

Non, tu sais bien qu'elle est sur Port Angeles pour l'association

Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est toi qui prépare le repas ?

Oui mais avant je vais monter faire mes devoirs et après je viendrais pour avancer maman.

Qu'est ce tu fais de bon ? parce que j'ai la dalle !

Putain Emmett t'es pas possible tu pense qu'à bouffer !

Quoi j'suis en pleine croissance c'est normal !, je rigole de sa réplique et lui réponds

N'importe quoi je te signale que tu as finis de grandir mon pauvre, t'es un homme maintenant, enfin si on peut dire, en lui souriant.

Ah ah ah, dit Mademoiselle l'intello !

Oh ça va Nounours te fâche pas, tu sais bien que je t'aime mon grand frère adoré, et je lui fais un poutou bien bruyant sur la joue.

C'est ça, c'est ça .me dit il dans un petit sourire

Mais Emmett me connait et il sait que même si on se chamaille et qu'on s'envoie des pics, ce n'est pas méchant on se taquine on aime ça tous les deux, d'autres trouverais ça idiots mais nous on se comprend.

Et c'est en silence que nous finissions de manger et je montais à ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs.

La soirée se passa rapidement entre la préparation du repas, le repas lui-même avec nos parents, la douche et enfin je me couchais, et rejoignais les bras de Morphée pour un sommeil réparateur.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui je vous poste la suite lundi sur ce bonne fin de semaine et bon weekend!**

**un petit rewiew me ferait plaisir merci!**

**mimie30**


	3. robe de bal

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien je vous remercie pour les mises en alertes les mises en favorites et les reviews**

**Je ne m'attarde pas plus je vous laisse lire**

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre mise à part les regards des autres filles du lycée de plus en plus noir si ça pouvait exister. A ces derniers s'étaient rajoutés des insultes que les garçons s'étaient vite chargés de faire stopper. Et oui la rumeur comme quoi Bella et Alice allaient avec leur frère au Bal avait vite fait le tour du bahut.

Avec Alice on en riait car si ils savaient avec qui on y aller vraiment, nous n'aurions pas eu droit qu'aux insultes j'en suis certaine.

On été samedi et on devait aller à Port Angeles tous les quatre pour trouver nos tenues de soirée pour le bal qui devait se dérouler le weekend prochain.

C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'on se diriger vers Port-Angeles, il était 9h00, pile poil pour l'ouverture des magasins, car connaissant Alice elle ne voudrait pas n'en faire qu'un seul.

Pour la route, le cd de Muse avait fait l'unanimité, et c'est sur leur titre « **starlight** » que nous chantions avec Alice, et que les garçons se bouchaient les oreilles de nous entendre, enfin Emmett puisqu'Edward avait besoin de ses mains pour conduire.

**Far Away, This Ship Has Taken Me Far Away**

Au loin  
Ce bateau m'emmène au loin  
**Far Away From The Memories**

Au loin des souvenirs  
**Of The People Who Care If I Live Or Die**

Des gens qui se soucient que je vive ou meurs  
**Starlight, I Will Be Chasing A Starlight**

Lumière des étoiles Je chasserai la lumière des étoiles  
**Until The End Of My Life**

Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie  
**I Don't Know If It's Worth It Anymore**  
Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut encore la peine

**Hold You In My Arms**

Te tenir dans mes bras  
**I Just Wanted To Hold**

Je voulais juste te tenir

**You In My Arms**  
Dans mes bras

**My Life, You Electrify My Life**

Ma vie  
Tu as illuminé ma vie  
**Let's Conspire To Reignite**

Complotons pour mettre à nouveau le feu

**All The Souls That Would Die Just To Feel Alive**

Toutes les âmes qui mourrons juste pour se sentir en vie

**But I'll Never Let You Go**

Mais je ne te laisserais jamais partir

**If You Promise Not To Fade Away**

Si tu me promets de ne jamais t'évanouir dans la Nature  
**Never Fade Away**

Ne jamais t'évanouir dans la nature

**Our Hopes And Expectations**

Nos espoirs et nos attentes  
**Black Holes And Revelations**

Trous noirs et révélations  
**Our Hopes And Expectations**

Nos espoirs et nos attentes

**Black Holes And Revelations**  
Trous noirs et révélations

**Hold You In My Arms**

Te tenir dans mes bras  
**I Just Wanted To Hold**

Je voulais juste te tenir  
**You In My Arms**  
Dans mes bras

**Far Away, This Ship Has Taken Me Far Away**

Au loin  
Ce bateau m'emmène au loin  
**Far Away From The Memories**

Au loin des souvenirs  
**Of The People Who Care If I Live Or Die**

Des gens qui se soucient que je vive ou que je meurs

**I'll Never Let You Go**

Et je ne te laisserais jamais partir  
**If You Promise Not To Fade Away**

Si tu me promets de ne jamais t'évanouir dans la nature  
**Never Fade Away  
**Ne jamais t'évanouir dans la nature

**Our Hopes And Expectations**

Nos espoirs et nos attentes  
**Black Holes And Revelations  
[Yeah]**

Trous noirs et révélations  
**Our Hopes And Expectations**

Nos espoirs et nos attentes  
**Black Holes And Revelations  
**Trous noirs et révélations

**Hold You In My Arms**

Te tenir dans mes bras  
**I Just Wanted To Hold**

Je voulais juste te tenir  
**You In My Arms**

Dans mes bras

**I Just Wanted To Hold. **

Je voulais juste te tenir.

J'adorais ce groupe ainsi que cette chanson j'aurais aimé qu'Edward me dise des choses comme cela … mais aujourd'hui quand je pense que je vais allais au Bal du lycée avec l'homme de mes rêves quoi de plus merveilleux, je n'aurais pas imaginé cela possible, finalement Dieu entendait mes prières.

C'est avec joie, surtout pour Emmett, que nous descendions de voiture sur le parking du grand centre commercial de Port Angeles.

-**Les filles vous voulais allez où d'abord ? **demanda mon frère

-**On va aller voir pour les robes d'abord et les chaussures et nous verrons pour la suite après, et il est hors de question que vous veniez avec nous**, leur répondis Alice les menaçant du doigt. Tous deux à ce geste levèrent leur mains en l'air, et Edward lui répondis

-**C'est bon p'tite sœur, avec Em on va aller acheter nos costumes pendant ce temps**.

-**Et vous avez intérêt de bien les choisir ne me décevez pas les mecs !**

-**Ca va Lili c'est qu'un Bal,** lui dit Emmett tout content, il ne fallait surtout pas dire cela à Alice, je rigolais de voir mon amie partir au quart de tour à la réflexion de mon frère.

-**Alors là ! Emmett Swan ce n'est pas n'importe quel Bal C'est MON BAL alors vue que tu m'accompagnes tu as intérêt d'être à la hauteur !**

-**J'rigole Alice tu vas voir tellement tu vas me trouver beau tu voudras m'épouser !**et il rigolait en plus de ça, ça se voit que ce n'est pas lui qui va avoir Alice pour la matinée.

-**Ouais ben alors faudrait pas que tu l'ouvre !**lui dit elle en se retournant et marchant en direction de centre commercial. Emmett lui la regardait choqué la bouche ouverte, et Edward lui faisait une tape amicale dans le dos en lui disant

-**Tu l'as cherché mec !** et il parti à la suite de sa sœur

-**Allez Emmett ferme la bouche ou tu vas gober les mouches ! **lui dis-je en lui prenant la main et le tirant pour rejoindre les autres.

-**Bon on se sépare pour trois heures et on se retrouve devant la cafet pour manger**, nous informa Alice qui avait déjà fait ses plans, remarque ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

-**Oui Chef !** lui répondis les garçons au garde à vous

-**C'est bon rampez soldats et rappelez vous de ce que je vous ai dit !**

Ils s'approchèrent de nous et nous firent une bise à chacune, quand Edward m'embrassa je respirai son odeur envoutante en fermant les yeux pour me donner du courage pour les heures à venir avec Alice le tyran de la mode.

-**à tout' les garçons !** leur dis-je en partant en direction de la première galerie de boutiques avec Alice à mon bras.

-**C'est pari !** me dit Alice en riant

Nous allâmes dans plusieurs boutiques, nous avons essayé de nombreuses robes de toutes longueurs et de toutes les couleurs, note pour moi-même ne plus laisser Alice me faire porter du rose, c'est résignées qu'on sort du hall du centre commercial, pour souffler, et surtout respirer l'air frais et refroidir nos corps en ébullition par tant d'essayages. Heureusement niveau pieds il n'y a pas de dégât j'avais prévue les chaussures confortable ainsi que la tenue rapide : jean, tee shirt manches longues et mes converses.

- **Bon décidemment c'est pas gagné**, me dit Alice, **on va allais faire cette petite rue par chance on trouvera une boutique avec de belles tenues et dans nos prix.**

- **Ta raison car je commence à désespérer et me demander si on va y aller à ce bal !**

**- et oui tu vas voir on va trouver, sinon au pire on reviendra ou on ira voir à Seattle !**

- **Tu veux que je te dise pourvu qu'on trouve, je me vois pas aller à Seattle rien que pour une robe de bal !** Lui dis-je, pas rassuré par cette idée.

- **Tiens regarde cette boutique ça paye pas de mine mais on peut aller y jeter un œil ?**

**- Ok t'a gagné vas y pour celle là !**

Cette boutique ne payait pas de mine dans cette rue, on pouvait voir dans la vitrine une multitude de choses allant du pantalon pour homme en passant par les robes de femmes et pour se terminer dans les équipements de bébés et divers bibelots.

On pouvait lire sur la devanture « la caserne d'Ali baba ».

Alice me tira par le bras et poussa la porte et on entendit le ding de la sonnerie retentir.

En rentrant nous voyons tellement de chose que sur le coup je trouve le nom de cette boutique tout à fait correct. C'est chaleureux malgré toutes les choses qui y sont entreposés, une odeur d'encens flotte dans les airs et une musique bouddhiste retendit. C'est alors qu'une petite dame chinoise d'un certain âge s'avance vers nous, elle est très jolie malgré son âge, elle a ses cheveux couleurs poivres et sels tirés en un chignon, elle est vêtue d'une robe rappelant ses origines, cette femme inspirer la douceur.

-**bonjour, **dimes Alice et moi en même temps.

-**Bonjour mesdemoiselles, que puis-je pour vous ?**

-**Voilà, nous cherchons des robes pour notre bal du lycée, **dis Alice

-**Et vous avez déjà une idée de ce que vous voulez ?**

-**Alors vue que nous avons déjà essayé un tas de robes, je dirais pour moi je me vois plutôt dans une robe courte, de couleur rouge, mais je veux qu'elle soit stylée enfin pas simple pour être exact !** dis Alice la première

-**D'accord pour vous, Et vous Mademoiselle **? me demanda la vieille dame en me regardant.

-**Ben, moi je peux vous dire la couleur, mais pour le reste aucune idée il faut que je voie**. Dis je gênée par le peu de renseignement du moins le seul que je pouvais lui donner, comparé à Alice je ne savais pas du tout ce que je voulais, il fallait que j'ai le coup de cœur.

-**Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous montrer les différents modèles que j'ai en ce moment, et la couleur se sera ?**

**-Le bleu s'il vous plait.**

-**Bon, suivez-moi jeunes filles.**

Nous la suivons, elle nous emmena dans un endroit destiné aux vêtements dans le fond de la boutique, tout était suspendue à portée et tous les vêtements était sous protection on ne voyait rien en fait. Elle sembla concentrée, nous la regardions avec Alice, cette dernière me fit un sourire que je lui rendais. La dame attrapa une housse et se tourna vers nous avec un sourire

-**D'abord mademoiselle**, dit elle en regardant Alice, elle dé zippa la fermeture de la housse et en sortit une magnifique robe rouge plutôt sombre et satiné, courte comme Alice avait demandé, mais celle-ci était à fine bretelle un corsage cintrée et des froufrous enfin des volants de tissus pour être exacte faisaient la jupe de la robe. Elle était splendide et vue le regard de mon amie, je savais que la dame lui avait trouvé La robe. (voir lien sur mon profil)

-**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?** demanda-t- elle a Alice.

-**Mon dieu, elle est magnifique, bien plus belle que ce que j'aurais pus imaginer**, lui dit Alice en sautant de joie et frappant des mains, typique d'Alice lorsqu'elle est contente. Je souris de voir mon amie ainsi.

-**Tenez, **lui dit elle en lui tendant la fameuse robe, **allez l'essayer, vous avez des cabines après ce présentoir**, en lui montrant du doigt la direction. **Du temps je vais m'occupais de votre amie.**

-**Merci et a tout' Bella !** nous dit Alice en sautillant et en se dirigeant vers les cabines. Je me tournais vers la dame en souriant de l'attitude de d'Alice.

-**A nous jeune fille !** me dit-elle avec un sourire sincère. **J'ai deux robes de couleur bleue, je vous les montre toutes les deux et vous me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

-**D'accord.** J'étais impatiente de voir ce qu'elle allait me proposer, je la regardais chercher dans son présentoir et en sortir une première housse plutôt courte mais assez large en fait, je commencer à me poser des questions. Elle défit la fermeture de la housse et en sorti une robe bleu claire magnifique, mais trop décolletée pour moi et la robe était pleine de froufrous style danseuse, je ne me voyais pas du tout dedans à vrai dire, ça devait se voir à mon visage car la dame me regarda et me dit

-**Je pensais que vous n'aimeriez pas mais je voulais quand mémé vous la montrer parce…. **Je la coupais je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je trouvais sa robe laide

-**Non, ce n'est pas ça, enfin je veux dire elle est très belle mais…**

-**Ce n'est pas vous !** je regardais cette dame abasourdie, cela ne faisait qu'un quart d'heure que nous étions dans sa boutique et elle savait déjà comme je me voyais. Elle me sourit

-**Oui, je suis plutôt, comment dire, je veux une belle robe mais pas avec tant de décolletée ni aussi courte, je veux …**

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, j'ai celle qu'il vous faut. Attendez….**elle chercha dans son présentoir après avoir reposé la robe qu'elle venait de me montrer et en sortit une housse plutôt longue et plutôt large.

-**Voilà je l'ai trouvé, **elle descendit la fermeture éclair et en sortit une robe …

-**Mon dieu elle est magnifique ! **dis-je dans un soupir tellement cette robe était à couper le souffle. Elle était de couleur bleu nuit avec un bustier à fines bretelles et recouvert d'organza, elle était cintrée au niveau de la taille et la jupe en forme ballon partait jusqu'aux pieds et elle était recouverte d'organza noir comme le bustier mais celui-ci contrairement à celui du bustier, était pincé de part et d'autres de la robe la rendant encore plus bouffante. Elle était bien plus que magnifique pour moi elle me faisait penser à une robe digne des princesses de Disney._(voir lien sur mon profil)_

-**Je vous l'ai dit qu'elle vous plairez celle-ci !** me dit-elle en souriant. **Mais attendez vous n'avez pas tout vu,** et là elle retourna la robe pour la mettre vue de dos et j'été encore plus souriante. **Que pensez-vous de ce laçage bleu satiné ?**

-**Autant elle est magnifique vue de devant mais je dois dire que la vue de dos lui donne un coté sexy ! **dis je, les joues rosies de ce que je venais de dire, elle rigola et ma dit

-**Alors qu'attendez-vous pour aller l'essayer jeune fille ? **elle me tendit la robe et sous un sourire je la remerciais et filais vers les cabines qu'Alice avez rejoint plus tôt.

-**Alors Alice elle te va ?**

-**Je t'attendais, essais la tienne car je pense que tu as su en trouver une, et on sortira en même temps,**

-**Oui je l'ai trouvé et elle est magnifique ! je file l'essayer**

-**J'suis contente pour toi alors allez dépêche toi que j'ai hâte de me voir dans cette beauté.**

C'est en riant que je fermais le rideau de cabine et que j'enlevais mais fringues à la va vite tellement j'étais impatiente de me voir dedans, en tout cas j'espère que se sera la bonne taille sinon je risque d'être déçue pour le coup! Je le vais mon soutient gorge car vue le bustier et les fines bretelles il n'y en avait pas besoin, j'enfilais délicatement la robe après avoir défait le lacé du dos, je respirais un bon coup, ouf elle me va me dis je soulagé.Par contre j'aurais besoin d'Alice pour refaire le lacé.

-**Alice c'est bon mais j'ai besoin de toi pour le lacé ?**

-**Ok Bella ! je viens**. Elle tira le rideau j'étais déjà dos à elle prêté pour qu'elle lace.

-**Waouh Bella elle est magnifique et très sexy ce petit laçage en passant !**

-**Attends tu l'a pas vue de devant !** elle fit le lacet et me dis

-**Allez ma belle allons nous voir dans le miroir !**

Lorsque je me retournais pour regarder Alice j'été stupéfaite de voir mon amie dans cette robe, le rouge y allait à merveille, et je dois dire que la dame ne s'était pas trompée en lui donnant cette ce coté volant était tout à fait Alice ça rappelais son coté foufou.

-**Alice tu es magnifique !**

-**Merci Bella, et je te retourne le compliment, alors prête ?** me demanda t elle et je lui fis signe de mon accord de la tête, **allez à trois on se tourne fasse au miroir ?**

**-Ok**

**-Un.., deux…, trois !**

**-OH MON DIEU !** dimes en même temps, nous étions toutes les deux autant stupéfaites de nous voir dans ces robes, nos robes ! nous nous regardions et nous sourions et nous aperçûmes la dame qui nous rejoignait

-**Vous êtes magnifiques jeunes demoiselles, les garçons qui vont vous accompagner sont de vrais chanceux !** et c'est à cette phrase que je réalisais que j'en avais oubliais qu'Edward m'accompagnais, que va-t-il pensait, si il me trouve trop tape à l'œil ou tout simplement que cette robe n'est pas faite pour moi ! Alice du voir mon changement car elle me dit

-**T'en fait pas Bella, Edward va te trouver tellement magnifique qu'il ne se rappellera même plus qu'il était allé à son propre bal avec Lauren, tu es bien plus belle qu'elle ! tu es classe !**

-**C'est vrai je me rappelle de sa robe rose bonbon.** Et nous rimes à ces souvenirs qui m'étais douloureux d'habitude, mais cette année moi Bella Swan j'allais à mon bal avec Edward Cullen.

-**Votre amie à raison vous êtes parfaite toutes les deux ! **me dit la vieille dame

-**Merci madame c'est gentil**

-**Mais je le pense jeune fille.** Alice et moi nous lui sourîmes à ces mots

-**Alors si je comprends bien vous les prenez ? **nous demanda la vieille dame

Avec Alice on avait été tellement emballé à la vue de ces robes que nous avions oubliais d'en demander le prix et vue la beauté de ces dernières elles ne devaient pas étre donné.

Voilà moi qui croyait à mon rêvé il se brise alors je regardais la vendeuse et lui demandais avec appréhension

-**Oui, mais dites nous le prix car en fait je crois qu'on s'est plutôt emballée avec mon amie !**

-**Ne vous inquiétées pas ce sont des robes d'occasion en quelques sortes elles n'ont été porté qu'une fois mais les personnes qui les ont mises en dépôt vente en veulent une somme raisonnable. La robe rouge est au prix de 50 dollars et la robe bleue est un peu plus chère mais elle ne coute que 85 dollars. **On se regardait avec Alice nous ne nous attendions pas dut out à des prix aussi correct pour ces magnifiques robes, nous étions heureuse toutes les deux et c'est en même temps que nous répondions que nous lui prenions les robes.

-**D'accord alors filez les quitter du temps je vais chercher les housses pour vous les protéger. **Sur ce, elle nous laissa toutes les deux.

On regardait une dernière fois notre reflet dans le miroir avec Alice et nous sourîmes nous étions déjà magnifique alors qu'est ce que ça allait être quand nous serions coiffées et maquillées, j'en rougissais d'avance.

Nous étions belles toutes les deux à notre façon bien sur, nous n'avions pas du tout les mêmes robes mais elles ressemblaient à notre personnalité, elles étaient faite pour nous.

-**C'est formidable, tu as vu ce que nous avons dégoté ça valait la peine d'en essayer des tas je crois, **me dit Alice le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-**Je suis tout à fait d'accords avec toi Lili**

-**Les garçons ne vont pas en revenir quand ils nous verrons et heureusement qu'on y va avec eux je suis sure que si ça n'avait pas été le cas ils se seraient débrouillés pour aller à ce bal pour nous surveiller !**

C'est vrai avoir de grands frères c'est génial mais ça a aussi ces mauvais coté surtout un, les garçons ne doivent pas approcher les sœurs Swan-Cullen, sous représailles. Dire qu'avec Alice ça nous enchanté était peut dire jusqu'à présent, car avec des garçons comme Mike ou Eric nous avions chacune notre boulet avec Alice. Cette dernière me sorti de mes pensées et me dit en riant

-**J'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur les frérots !**

-**Ca je n'en doute pas concernant ces deux dons Juans, rappelle- toi de leur bal ils étaient plutôt pas mal,** même si je n'osais pas dire à Alice que son frère était plutôt canon que pas mal pour ne pas éveiller ses doutes ou quoi que se soit, mais je me rappelais exactement comment Edward avait été magnifique pour son Bal.

-**C'est vrai tu as raison, il va falloir faire gaffe on va faire des jalouses Bella !**

**-Oui ça promet mais je préfère pas y penser chaque chose en son temps ! Bon si on allait quitter ces merveilles !**

**-Oui tu as raison**

Après qu'Alice me défie le nœud dorsal nous rejoignons nos cabines respectives pour enlever les robes, la vendeuse nous attendais avec les housses au comptoir, nous les mettions dans leurs protections, payons notre du en remerciant la vendeuse, et sortîmes du magasin pour rejoindre les garçons.

Alice appela Edward pour nous rejoindre à sa voiture afin de déposer les robes pour aller manger un morceau avant de continuer nos achats, car il nous fallait bien des chaussures et des bijoux pour aller avec, Alice et la mode.

**-Heureusement que je ne dois pas la trimballer partout parce qu'elle est franchement lourde cette robe ! **me plaignis-je

**-Normal t'as vue comme elle est grande et voluptueuse ! Fais gaffe où tu marches Madame la maladroite, ça serait dommage !**

**-Pour qui la robe ou moi ?**

-**Pour les deux Beta** me répondis Alice dans un sourire, **voilà arrivé nous avons plus qu'à attendre les garçons **!sur ces dernières parole nous les apercevons chargés de plusieurs sac.

-**Vous êtes bien chargé**, leur dit Alice

-**Ben on a tout du calbar à la veste !** lui dit Emmett

-**C'est bon Emmett c'était pas la peine de t'acheter des sous vêtements neuf, je ne compte pas te déshabiller,** lui dit elle en rigolant

-**Ouais mais on sait jamais qui on peut rencontrer alors j'ai tout prévu !**

-**QUOI !** s'écria Alice en colère

-**Ben oui Lili si jamais je rencontre la femme de ma vie !il faut que je sois parfait !**

-**EMMETT SWAN **!cria Alice, Oulla le prénom et nom pas bon mais pas bon du tout pensais je en les regardant amusée

**Tu ne compte pas venir au bal avec moi et me laisser seule à l'affut d'Eric Yorkie !pour aller batifoler dans ton coin ?**

-**Mais non Ali, je t'engrène tu sais bien que je ne risque pas de trouver la femme de ma vie il me les faut toutes d'abord !**je regardais mon frère et lui dit

**-Em franchement qui voudrais de toi de toute façon tu n'es qu'un macho !**

-**Ben quoi je suis jeune et il faut profiter de la vie n'est ce pas Ed oh aide moi mon pote !dis leur qu'il faut butiner plusieurs boutons de fleurs avant de trouver le bon !** je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles mais quel goujat ce type !rrrrrrrrrr

-**Non mais là Emmett tu te débrouilles tout seul sur ce coup là ! **lui dis Edward en levant les mains en signe de redditions

-**Ben merci c'est sympa de soutenir ton pote, vieux**

Edward le regardais de son sourire en coin de voir mon frère se retrouver tout seul dans ses débats à la cons.

-**bon Alice t'as pas de soucis à te faire je serais ton cavalier et je resterais avec toi toute la soirée je voulais juste te taquiner mon Ali tu m'en veux pas hein !**

-**Mais que va-t-on faire de toi Emmett** lui dis Alice en remuant la tête de gauche à droite, **Mais sache que tu as intérêt de tenir ton engagement !**

-**Promis ! **et il lui fit un bisou sur le front pour sceller leur pacte. **Bon si on mettait les sacs dans la malle et on allait manger car je sais pas vous mais tout ça m'a donné une fringale….**

-**Oué tu m'étonnes **!riais-je et je laisser passer Edward pour ouvrir son coffre de voiture mais il me regarda d'un air étonné lorsque j'y tendis a housse

-**Heu Bella je sais pas si ce truc va rentrer t'a vu comme c'est énormes !**

Je ne sais pas si c'est la connotation sexuelle dans sa phrase qui me fit rougir ou tout simplement le fait qu'Edward soit si proche de moi que je ne savais plus quoi dire et bégayais comme une demeurée

-**Heu ….on….c'est …**.je soufflais un bon coup pour me reprendre, **c'est ma robe on a qu'à la mettre comme ceci **lui dis je en plaçant la robe au fond de la malle et la replier, pour qu'elle rentre mieux

-**Comme tu veux on mettra le reste par-dessus je pense que tout rentrera !** me dis t'il dans un sourire a quelques centimètres de moi mon dieu son odeur emplissait mes narines et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade rien qu'en regardant le vert profond de son regard j'étais perdu dans le vert océan de ses yeux

-**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,** j'ai sursauté en entendant le cri qu'a poussé Alice et elle nous a poussé Edward et moi de devant le coffre pour prendre la housse de ma robe

-**Mais ça va pas tous les deux vous êtes malades, Bella heureusement que je suis là sinon tu pouvais dire adieu à ta robe de bal vue dans l'état qu'elle serait ressortie, mon dieu ils sont malades ma pauvre **…. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle continua à parler à la robe tout en la plaçant dans l'habitacle de la voiture à l'arrière au crochet mis pour pendre les vêtements vous savez ce petit crochet accroché et qu'on ne se sert jamais….

Sur ce Emmett et Edward mirent leurs achats et nous partirent pour déjeuner dans le restaurant italien, vue que les garçons avaient un match ce soir sucres lents obligés, c'est tous que nous commandions des pattes. Tout se passa comme d'habitudes Emmett et une multitude de nourriture Alice, me parlant de tous ce qui nous rester à acheter et Edward qui me regardait (arrête de te faire des films ma vieille !)En fait qui nous regardait de façon amusé avant qu'Emmett ne l'appelle pour lui parler du match de ce soir.

En ce début d'après midi nous finissions nos achats d'accessoires : chaussures, bracelet, collier et maquillage bien sur…Alice….d'un coté j'avais hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine et d'un autre j'été anxieuse à l'idée que j'irais avec l'homme de mes rêves.

Nous ne rentrâmes pas tard, joyeux mais épuisés de cette journée, je plains les garçons pour ce soir leur match, mais bon ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir avec Alice à bord !

C'est donc épuisée que je rentre chez moi, je file prendre une douche histoire que l'eau chaude soulage mes courbatures, on ne dirait pas mais le shopping avec Alice est un vrai sport !

Je rangeais toute mes affaires sous l'œil de ma mère qui bien sur été trop contente pour moi, mes parents été au courant de notre arrangement avec les garçons et mon père été surtout soulagé que se soit Edward mon cavalier bien sur c'est pas comme si il pouvait arriver quoi que se soit, il avait confiance en Edward il savait qu'il se conduirait comme toujours comme mon propre frère. Dire que le lien que tout le monde voyait entre moi et Edward soit simplement de la fratrie alors que nous n'avons pas le même sang me saouler et c'est peu dire, n'y aurait il jamais un Edward et Bella pour la vie ? Comme un Roméo et Juliette ou un Rose et Jack ou encore Lois et Clark je peux vous en citer des tonnes…

Enfin c'est sur cette pensée que je rejoignais mes parents pour souper.

Emmett été déjà parti au lycée rejoindre son équipe, donc je soupais avec mes parents et nous discutions de choses et d'autres jusqu'à qu'on s'aperçoit que c'été déjà l'heure de partir pour le stade.

Une fois la voiture garée sur le parking du lycée nous rejoignîmes la famille Cullen qui nous attendait. Apres nos embrassades, accolades viriles, bisous et câlins, c'est en discutant que nous partîmes direction les tribunes.

Carlisle et papa s'installèrent avec Esmée et maman à un rang au-dessus de nous vue que les gradins étaient bien occupés, c'est vrai que ce soir les garçons jouaient la première place du championnat contre l'équipe de Port Angeles High School.

-**vous n'avez pas froid mes chérie ? **nous demanda Esmée un sourire maternel aux lèvres.

- **non ne t'inquiète pas et vue l'ambiance je pense pas qu'on aura froid ! **Lui répondis –je

J'adorais Esmée c'était ma seconde maman, ma maman de cœur.

-**Maman c'est bon on a 16 ans et pas 4** lui dis Alice vexée

-**Dites mademoiselle Cullen vous serez toujours nos petites filles même lorsque vous aurez quarante ans, alors ne rechigne pas ta mère !**lui dit ma mère amusée de la réaction d'Alice. JE souris à Alice qui en fit de même

-**Ben ça promet !** me dit elle les yeux en l'air en soufflant d'exaspération.

-**Que veux-tu on ne les changera pas maintenant **!

Les hommes étaient déjà partis dans une discussion au sujet des avantages et des faiblesses de notre équipe. Esmée et maman se réconfortaient à la pensée que leur garçons ne se fassent pas mal, car c'est vrai faut le reconnaitre le football américains est un jeu de brutes !

On entend les supporters encourager les deux équipes, mais le pire c'est le club des fans d'Emmett et d'Edward soutenue par les pompons girls du lycée qui font leurs acrobaties en criant je ne sais quoi sur une musique assez forte, le cliché parfait du lycée d'Amérique.

-**Renée regarde toutes ces filles rien que pour nos garçons !**dit Esmée subjuguée par le spectacle qui se déroule à quelques mètres de nous.

-**Oui, ben elles n'ont pas froids aux yeux en tout cas ni aux corps d'ailleurs pour crier des choses pareilles,** lui répondit ma mère.

C'est vrai qu'entre les Emmett et Edward je t'aime, tu es le plus fort, vous allez leur mettre la raclée, et agiter leur banderoles à l'effigie de l'équipe du lycée mais aussi de nos frères comme si ils étaient des dieux, en était ridicule à mon ressentis.

Bon c'est vrai j'avoue que je trouve qu'Edward est un dieu, un apollon pour moi, faut pas que je me voile la face non plus, mais de là à le crier haut et fort dans un stade remplit, et sous l'œil de nos parents, voilà la honte, mais apparemment cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger.

Tout à coup un grésillement me sortie de mes pensées, et tout le monde se calma enfin presque mise à part les groupies qui été de plus en plus déchainées à l'idée de bientôt voir apparaitre les objets de leurs fantasmes.

Le présentateur commença sa prestation en saluant la foule nombreuse ce soir, en les remerciant de soutenir leurs équipes car ce match était décisif pour la place numéro un du championnat.

Alors sans plus attendre il fit entrer l'équipe de Port Angeles et présenta chaque joueur

Puis ce fut au tour de notre équipe et là il cria sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement

-**Voici « les Forks »mené en tête par leur capitaine Emmett Swan suivit D'Edward Cullen….**

Et là je me levai comme tout le monde autour de moi et sifflait, applaudissait, qui se moquait des groupies un peu plutôt …. Je n'étais pas mieux qu'elles à cet instant mais je crois que voir ma mère, Esmée, mon père et Carlisle sans oublier Alice faire de même me fit avoir moins honte de moi.

Je regardais les garçons passer devant les pompons girls qui étaient en ligne pour les accueillir et ne pus m'empêcher d'être dégoutais de voir des sourires entres eux échangés, elles pensent surement que ce soir elles pourront se retrouver avec l'un des deux garçons comme ils le faisaient pour fêter la victoire après le match les samedis précédents, rien que de penser Edward avec une autre fille faisant des choses que je ne citerais pas, mais que je peux appeler mes fantasmes personnels au sujet D'Edward Cullen, me donner la gerbe, l'imaginer avec une autre fille me faisait mal au cœur, j'avais toujours espoir mais plus les jours passaient , les mois et les années, je me rendais compte qu'un nous ne puisse vraiment exister et que nous ne serions qu'amis de bons amis.

Je reportais mon regard sur Alice, elle était heureuse elle tapait des mains en sautant,

-**Alors Bella, allez crie encourage les garçons !**

C'est en riant que je cherchais Edward sur le terrain, qu'est ce qu'il était craquant même dans cette tenue pleine de protections et heureusement d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas encore mis son casque et je pouvais voir qu'il était déjà concentré sur ce qui allait se dérouler. Tout à fait lui, sérieux, et à fonds quand il fait quelque chose. On pouvait lire son nom marqué au dos de son maillot, je me suis prise plusieurs fois à rêver de lui piquer pour pouvoir dormir avec, être ainsi plus proche de lui, fantasma de toutes les filles sur leur joueur de petit ami, voilà je suis pire que ces filles je crois !quelle conne !

Dire que le match était difficile serait un euphémisme, les garçons en prenaient pour leur gueules entre les plaquages et les rentre dedans, je fermais les yeux à chaque fois et j'en avais des frissons à m'imaginer s'il leur arriver quelque chose, heureusement qu'il y a toutes ses protections. Apres pas mal de frayeur nos gars gagnèrent de trois points d'avance, c'est soulagé que nous rejoignions le parking sous l'euphorie festive des lycéens et supporters.

Nous voulions les féliciter avant de rentrer à la maison, mon père et Carlisle était entrain de se remémorer les plus belles actions du match, pendant que nos mères se remettaient de leurs frayeurs après plusieurs plaquages sur leurs garçons, de vraies mères poules, quoique je peux parler moi !

Avec Alice on parlait de tout et de rien, enfin elle critiquait ces filles à moitié nues qui faisaient le spectacle à la mi-temps pour encourager leurs joueurs.

-**Non mais t'as vu un peu, je ne risque jamais de faire partie de ce genre de club !**

-**Moi non plus je te rassure Alice !**

-**Et cette Lauren, avec son maquillage on aurait dit un pot de peinture, mais comment mon frère a-t-il fait pour fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche !beurk !**

**-Ouais c'est bon Alice j'ai pas besoin de dessin ni de détails**

-**Non mais vraiment, il ne sort qu'avec des boulets en plus, toutes les mêmes, je ne pensais pas que mon frère agisse comme ça un jour !**

-**Je te signale qu'Emmett fait pareil qu'est ce que tu veux leurs dire ? **elle haussa les épaules signe qu'elle ne savait pas elle non plus c'était pas à nous de leur faire la morale ils pensaient qu'à s'amuser….

-**En parlant des loups !**lui dis-je en lui montrant les garçons arriver avec leur sac sur le dos. C'est en applaudissant et en sifflant qui furent accueillis par nos deux familles.

-**Félicitations les garçons **! leur dit papa et Carlisle en même temps, tout en les prenant dans leurs bras chacun leur tour et des poignées viriles » les hommes et le sport » pppffff pensais je.

-**Bravo mes chéris **dit Esmée à leur intention, ma mère suivit en les prenant à son tour dans ses bras en les félicitant et vint notre tour avec Alice les garçons nous prenant en une accolade et nous les félicitions à notre tours dans une accolade brève mais suffisante pour que je puisse respirer l'odeur d'Edward qui m'été apaisante, j'étais bien dans ses bras, il me regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en se détachant de moi, il me manquait déjà. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau avec ses cheveux mouillés de la douche ça fonçait sa couleur de cheveux et en faisait ressortir la couleur émeraude de ses yeux il été à tomber.

-**Alors Emmett, qu'est ce que t'attends pour leur dire le bonne nouvelle ? **dit Edward amusé en tapant amicalement mon frère dans le dos qui se tenait à coté de nous.

-**En fait… commença t il, il y avait des recruteurs aujourd'hui de la fac de Seattle, ils sont venus me voir à la fin du match, ils veulent que je j'intègre leur université et que je me spécialise.**

**Fier de lui tout le monde le félicitére de cette merveilleuse nouvelle c'est la première fois que je voyais mon frère ému.**

-**C'est merveilleux mon chérie**, lui dit ma mère les larmes aux yeux, **tu va pouvoir réaliser ton rêve**. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour moi aussi avoir les yeux humides ce qui ne manqua pas au regard d'Edward qui se rapprocha de moi et essuya de ses doigts mes larmes traitresse de mon émotivité, il me fit un sourire et je lui répondais d'un timide sourire à mon tour, il n'y avait pas besoin de parole, c'es Carlisle qui interrompit notre échange

-**Et toi fiston ?**

-**Ben en fait ils m'ont également proposé une place… et j'ai refusé !**

-**QUOI ! **s'écria mon père je levé les yeux au ciel de l'attitude de mon père lui et le sport …..

-**Sans vous vexer, j'aime ce sport mais pas au point d'en faire des études pour en faire mon métier, vous le savez ?**

-**Oui mon chéri**, lui répondit Esmée

-**Alors qu'as-tu décidé pour l'année prochaine Edward**.

-**En fait**, dit il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il faisait toujours ça quand il était gêné ou nerveux, **j'ai reçu mon admission il y a quelques semaines pour la Fac de Seattle, comme Emmett mais pour Médecine, tu le sais papa que je veux être médecin comme toi depuis toujours.**

Si je m'attendais à ça ….tout à coup je réalisé que d'ici quelques mois, je ne verrais plus Emmett mais également Edward, mon cœur se serra à cette idée. Je le savais mais c'été arrivait tellement vite. Nous serions seules désormais l'année prochaine avec Alice dans ce lycée à finir notre dernière année. Ne plus voir Edward tous les jours je n'y arriverais pas, le savoir loin d'ici, même s'il sera avec Emmett m'était difficile à imaginer.

Ma mère du ressentir mon trouble car elle se rapproche de moi pendant que les autres étaient autour d'Edward pour le féliciter à son tour, elle me prit la main et me fit ce sourire que je connaissais tant « ne soit pas triste ma fille, tu survivras »

Comment ne pas être triste face à la réalité, j'étais heureuse pour Edward, qu'il veuille devenir médecin comme il nous le disait toujours, mais j'été égoïste car je le voulais aussi prés de moi, en même temps. Alors je prenais sur moi ce n'étais pas le moment de m'effondrer personne ne comprendrais mon attitude, je me recomposais un visage, je lâchais la main de ma mère en lui faisant un sourire pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète d'avantage, il ne rester que moi qui ne l'avait pas félicité je m'approcher de lui, je lui pris la main pour le tirer un peu à l'écart, je sentis un frisson me parcourir en le touchant comme à chaque fois, mais ce n'étais rien quand il me regarda et que je vis dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprenais pas, peut être n'étais je pas si bonne menteuse que ce que je croyais.

-**Bella qu'est ce qui a ?** Me demanda t il de sa voix pleine d'inquiétude.

-**Rien ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste l'émotion de toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, tu sais je ne suis qu'une fille et les filles ont vite les larmes aux yeux pour rien,** j'essayais d'être la plus sincère possible mais c'est de plus en plus difficile, je souffle un bon coup et le regarde à nouveau

**Je te félicite tu mérites de réussir Edward, je suis heureuse pour toi même si je t'avoue que tu vas me manquer,** à ces mots une larme que je n'ai pu retenir coula le long de ma joue,

-**Bella, viens là,** il me prit dans ces bras et me serra fort, je me sentais revivre dans cet étau c'était ma place, je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. **Tu le sais même si je ne suis pas là on s'écriera on s'enverra des mails tu sais on ne va pas partir avec Emmett et vous laisser sans nouvelles.**

-**Je sais mais c'est difficile, tu dois me prendre pour une folle excuse-moi**

-**non ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais que je t'aime**, me dit il en regardant et mon cœur eut un raté à ses mots, mais il rajouta, **comme ma propre sœur**, j'y fais oui de la tète bien sur il m'aimait comme sa sœur, il sécha mes larmes, m'embrassa le front et nous nous séparions. Emmett venait vers nous il me prit dans ses bras à son tour

-**et ben petite sœur, moi qui pensait que tu serais heureuse de plus nous avoir dans vos pattes avec Alice…..**

-**ben tu vois non n'est-ce pas Alice, **en me tournant vers ma meilleure amie je voyais qu'elle aussi avait les yeux rougis, enfaite nous avions toutes les quatre avec nos mères les yeux rouges, je fus soulagé au moins je n'été pas la seule.

-**Oh que oui vous allez nous manquer ! **Sur ce on se fit un câlin collectifs tous les quatre comme on le faisait souvent pour nous remonter le moral.

**-Ed allez on y va que la Fête nous attends,**

**-Oui c'est vrai allons y**

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il faut toujours qu'il casse le moment, en plus pour une fête, bien sur qu'ils allaient aller fêter leur victoire avec le reste de l'équipe et les pompom girls, et dieu seul sait ce quoi allaient faire pour finir la nuit, je m'hottait ces idées de la tête pour ne pas me faire plus de mal, j'avais eu ma dose pour la soirée.

C'est sur ces bonnes nouvelles, ça dépend pour qui, mais positive Bella, que nous nous séparions sans oublier de nous embrasser et de nous souhaiter une bonne nuit et les garçons ont eu droit à de nombreuses recommandations, qu'ils oublieraient certainement en chemin et sous des litres de bières.

**pov d ' Edward**

Voilà je suis dans mon lit, épuisé de cette journée, à repenser à tout ce qui c'est passé, surtout ce soir. D'avoir annoncé la nouvelle à tous comme quoi j'été reçu à l'université de Seattle pour faire mes études de médecine, m'avait enlevé un poids, je n'aimais pas cacher des choses à mes proches et maintenant les savoir au courant me soulageais énormément. Je ne m'attendais pas à leur réaction, je pensais qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec mon choix vue la pénibilité des études que j'avais choisi et bien sur de la suite si tout se passait bien, je sais combien mon père est heureux de son travail mais parfois il aurait aimait être plus présent pour nous. Mais voilà mon choix été fait depuis quelques temps j'avais posé le pour et le contre, pour finalement être sur de moi je ne regretter pas mon choix même si ma famille et mes amis allait être mis en retrait involontairement, mais je sais le travail que cela demande pour être un bon médecin et j'y arriverais quoi qui m'en coute.

Mais le pire fut la réaction de Bella, ma Bella, de voir des larmes sur son si beau visage m'avait fait mal, je ne sais pas mais depuis quelques temps entre Bella et moi c'était différent, enfin de mon coté du moins car du sien je sais qu'elle ne me voyait que comme son frère. J'avais essayais de la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais mais je savais que ce n'était pas suffisant pour arrêter sa peine, moi qui pensais qu'elle serait soulagée avec Alice de nous voir partir, je me suis trompé.

Après les avoir laissé sur le parking, avec Emmett nous avions rejoins les potes pour une soirée qui devait être la meilleure de l'année vue que nous étions premier du championnat, mais je ne cesser de penser à Bella à son regard remplis de tristesse. Même moi qui suis plutôt coureur, et oui je profite avant de ne plus pouvoir car pour l'année prochaine il me faudra être sérieux, se sera primordial pour mon avenir. Enfin toutes ces filles ce soir qui avait tenté une approche je les remballais toutes, pourquoi je ne saurais l'expliquer mais une seule fille était dans mes pensées, et je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête : Bella.

En plus la semaine prochaine j'étais son cavalier, moi Edward Cullen commençais à flipper à ce propos, vue dans l'état que j'étais comment serais je la semaine prochaine? Mais il fallait me faire une raison, Bella est comme ma sœur, je ne peux pas tenter quoi que se soit ça ne serait pas honnête envers elle mais aussi envers ma famille et la sienne. Je crois que la semaine prochaine sera la soirée la plus dure de ma vie à savoir qu'il faudra que je la touche, qu'on sera tous les deux... même si aujourd'hui j'en rêvais, il fallait que je sois sérieux.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endormi mais un visage apparaissait devant mes paupières closes : Ma Bella !

**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu **

**certaine m'avait demandé un pov d'Edward donc voici c'est cadeau j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de ce dernier je vous avoue qu'au départ je ne pensais pas faire autre pov que celui de Bella mais je pense que parfois je ferais de petits pov de différentes personnes pour comprendre l'histoire mieux!**

**je vous laisse, je vous embrasse et à la semaine prochaine!**

**mimie30**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous avoue qu'il m'a été difficile à écrire._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Merci à Cchope , Aliiice et Amelou pour leur soutien !_

POV DE BELLA

Nous voilà parti pour une nouvelle semaine de boulot avant le bal.

Je repensais en ce début de semaine à l'annonce des garçons souhaitant introduire la fac de Seattle, tout le samedi soir avant de m'endormir je n'avais cessais de me poser des questions, enfin plutôt essayé de trouver des solutions

à mes problèmes et le plus gros de ma liste « comment vivre sans Edward ? ».

Je ne m'en sentais pas capable, je suis d'un ridicule je repense à la discussion que j'avais eu avec ma mère le matin au réveil.

_Flash back _

Je me réveillé de ma nuit agitée lorsque j'entendis deux coups à ma porte.

**oui ?** dis-je encore endormi

**Ma chérie c'est moi, je peux entrer**

**Oui mam !** elle ouvre la porte et s'avance en me demandant si je vais bien je lui fais une moue qui lui fait comprendre ben que non pas trop en fait, alors elle s'assoie à coté de moi sur le bord de mon lit

**Bella ma chérie qu'est ce qui te tracasse de si bon matin ?**

**Rien d'important ne t'inquiètes pas ça va passer, de mauvais rêves rien de grave** !

**Rien de grave ? Bella ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! je suis ta mère et je vois très bien quand tu ne vas pas bien !alors raconte moi ce qui se passe **dans ta tète que je t'aide, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça **ma puce !** je le voyais qu'elle se faisait des soucis valait mieux que je sois franche avec elle comme toujours

**D'accord c'est vrai ça va pas, **dis je en soufflant l'air de mes poumons, **je ne sais pas comment faire, non en fait je ne sais pas comment réagir,….**

**C'est à propos d'Edward ?**

**Oui **

**Je l'ai vu hier comme tu as réagit quand il nous a annoncé son départ pour la Fac. tu le savais, ma chérie qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait partir**

**Je sais mais, ça m'as fait bizarre je m'en préoccupais pas avant, pour moi c'était loin, tu comprends et là je me rends compte qu'il me reste quoi deux trois mois et il s'en ira **

De parler de ça j'en avais les larmes aux yeux car j'avais mal, mal à mon cœur de me dire que l'homme que j'aimais s'en irait loin de moi

-**Bella je sais combien tu es malheureuse mais Edward doit faire sa vie et s'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous jusqu'à présent c'est que ça ne devait pas se passer. Tu es jeune ma fille, et lui il a ses rêves alors ne soit pas égoïste, laisse le vivre son rêve et si un jour vous devez vous retrouver, ça se fera c'est le destin Bella, mais sache que pour l'instant Edward ne voit en toi qu'une amie une sœur, ne lui en veux pas, tu sais comme sont les hommes…**

- **Je sais tout ça maman mais …. Est-ce que je vais y arriver moi à ne pas le voir tous les jours entendre sa voix, je crois pas que je pourrais ! Ma mère me pris la main et la serra fort avant d'ajouter en me regardant droit dans les yeux**

- **Bella tu es une fille forte et je sais que tu peux y arriver, tu as avec toi ton ami Alice vous avez d'autres amis au lycée ou vous allez en avoir d'autres l'année prochaine, et tu verras tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte. Puis c'est pas comme si il s'en allait à l'autre bout du pays il sera là comme Emmett certains weekend dès qu'ils le pourront tu le sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester loin de leur famille ! Ils reviendront et tu le verras Bella !**

- **oui je sais que tu as raison mais je sens que ça va être dur, j'ai mal et il n'est pas encore parti !qu'est ce que ça va être le jour où il s'en ira ?**

- **tu feras comme tout le monde tu pleureras et ce sera normal, **

**- ben bravo merci pour le réconfort**

- **ce que je veux dire c'est que la peine s'atténuera tu verras, mais il faut que tu t'en donnes la peine ma chérie, ne pas te laisser aller ! Et oui tu as ton avenir en mains, toi qui** **veut devenir une grande journaliste, tu as du boulot alors laisse Edward dans un coin de ta tête et fonces toi aussi dans ton rêve, sinon tu le regretteras un jour, et qui c'est un jour où tu t'y attendras le moins tu rencontreras un garçon avec qui tu feras ta vie et ce ne sera pas Edward !**

- **j'crois pas mam !** Imaginer ma vie avec un autre homme non ce n'était pas concevable.

- **on en reparlera, en attendant je veux que tu effaces cet air triste de ton si joli minois et que tu descendes prendre le petit dej avec nous !**

- **Ok mam, merci,** je la prie dans mes bras et la serra pour lui montrer combien je lui été reconnaissante d'être là pour moi

**Je suis stupide je suis désolée !**ça me faisait du bien de respirer son odeur de maman ça me réconforter

**non chérie tu t'es juste emmouraché d'un garçon !et quel garçon ? n'est ce pas !**

**oui comme tu dis !** lui répondis-je avec le sourire en voyant le visage d'Edward

**allez viens allons nourrir nos hommes**

Voilà comment ma mère avait essayé du mieux qu'elle pouvait de me réconforter. Mais je ne lui avais pas parlé de mon autre crainte et une a laquelle je ne pourrais rien faire en étant à Forks : les filles.

Et oui, c'est certains qu'il rencontrera des filles et beaucoup plus qu'à Forks, d'ailleurs en parlant de filles Emmett s'était venté tout le dimanche qu'il était sorti avec une bombe et qu'Edward lui avait été sage, dire que j'avais été soulagé à ce moment là était peu dire.

Peut être en avait il marre de la gente féminine ? voilà que je dit des absurdités Edward avoir marre des filles n'importe quoi j'avais besoin de me calmer à trop me renverser le cerveau je ne serais plus dispo pour Samedi.

D'ailleurs je gardais en tète l'idée d'avoir une soirée avec lui rien que nous deux enfin presque si on enlevait Alice et Emmett de l'équation, Le Bal !qui aurait cru que Bella Swan soit aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de son bal ?

J'avais décidé de profiter au maximum d'Edward avant son départ peut être je m'en mordrait les doigt à la fin mais il le fallait, il fallait que je m'intoxique de lui pour pouvoir survivre âpres son départ, oui il était ma drogue, une vraie junkie, une malade je dirais, je dois être disjonctée pour dire des trucs comme ça, à seize ans, et en plus il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec lui, je n'ose même pas imaginer si ça avait été le cas !

Voilà que la routine de la semaine reprenait, les cours toujours aussi passionnants, enfaite ce n'était que révisions vue que les grandes vacances serait pour dans deux semaines. Toute la semaine avait été faites de bavardages au sujet du bal en plus on ne risquait pas de l'oublier vue les tracts et les affiches placardées dans tout le lycée.

Mike avait demandait à Jessica de l'accompagner tandis qu'Eric irait avec Bree, une fille sympa qui été arrivée en cours d'année, et finalement tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Ça y est nous y étions le jour J était enfin arrivé !

Et plus les heures avancées et plus j'avais des nœuds à l'estomac.

Je m'étais réveillé ce matin de bonne humeur, déjeunais avec ma famille tranquillement quand soudain le téléphone sonna. C'était Alice qui voulait me rappeler qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour nous et qu'après cette soirée nous ne serions plus les mêmes, elle me faisait rire avec ses grands discours, toujours aussi enthousiaste pour tout.

Elle me donna rendez vous pour le début d'après midi pour qu'on puisse être prête à temps et surtout de ne pas faire attendre nos cavaliers, j'eu un sourire

à ces mots et ce qui fait en même temps chambouler mon estomac.

J'étais en route pour chez les Cullen avec ma mère, ah oui j'oubliais Esmée et maman ne risquaient pour rien au monde de rater l'évènement de leurs filles chéries, en plus elle comptait être de la partie « préparation », donc nous étions toutes les deux sur le pas de la porte après avoir sonné, prêtes pour une après midi entre filles.

C'est Esmée qui vint nous ouvrir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle nous fit rentrer après nous avoir embrassé, Alice nous rejoignis dans le salon, nous avons bu le café, tout en discutant de nos prochaines heures de tortures où chacune donner son avis alors nous montions toutes les quatre dans la chambre d'Alice pour mettre à exécutions nos paroles.

C'est dans la joie, les rires, que nos mères nous aidé à nous pomponner pour notre bal.

J'ai adoré cette après-midi me retrouver avec ma mère ma meilleure amie et ma mère de cœur, a été merveilleux je crois que je garderais ce souvenir à jamais, moi qui appréhendais cette journée je peux dire que de voir les miens heureux rires faire les imbéciles m'a fait le plus grand bien j'en été moins stressée pour ce qui allait venir en fin de journée.

Ca y est c'était le moment fatidique, celui de se regarder dans la glace et voir le résultat, allais je être à la hauteur d'Edward ?

**Allez les filles courage vous êtes magnifiques, regardez par vous-même,** nous dit Esmée en nous mettant le miroir sur pieds face à nous.

Alice plus courageuse que moi se regarda la première, elle était magnifique sa robe lui allait à merveille, elle était faite pour elle, comme le jour où elle l'avait essayé à la boutique, mais là avec la coiffure en pétard comme je l'aimais elle avait l'air plus mutin que d'habitude, son maquillage léger la rendait sensuelle, et le rouge sur sa peau blanche n'était que douceur, ses talons rouges lui faisait des jambes fines et plus grande bien sur.

**Waw je suis magnifique merci les mamans vous avez fait du bon boulot**

**Arrête de dire des bêtises Alice tu es belle, c'est juste qu'un peu de maquillage, allez Bella à toi ! **me dit maman

**Allez Bella tu vas voir comme t'es à tomber**, me dit Alice dans un sourire

**Ouais courage**, dis je peu rassurée en me mettant devant le miroir, et ce que je vue me coupa le souffle dire que l'image de la fille dans le miroir c'était moi je n'en revenais pas. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, j'étais sublime, mes cheveux dont les boucles étaient parfaites et retenue par des pinces sur les cotés éclaircissaient mon visage, les boucles retombées sur mes épaules, mon maquillage était dans les tons de violet discret au niveau des paupières et en un rouge à lèvres parmes, un trait de liner approfondissait mon regard, les bijoux étaient discrets, tout était parfait j'été ravie, je pense qu'Edward n'aura pas honte de m'avoir à son bras ce soir.

**Alors ma chérie, qu'en dis tu ?** me demanda ma mère

**Je suis magnifique, merci je ne me reconnais pas**

**Mais si Bella, se sont juste des artifices qui mettent en valeur les gens, mais on sait tous que c'est toi, ça se voit tu sais alors ne te fias pas de soucis et profites** !me dit Esmée

Nous nous embrassons, nos mères nous donnèrent des recommandations, bien sur mais comme nous leur répétions Alice et moi nous étions accompagnés de nos frères donc aucun risque. Esmée et René nous parlèrent encore de leur bal de fin d'année avec nos pères respectifs, et je me disais à cet instant que c'était merveilleux de voir nos parents s'aimer encore autant de nos jours comment faisait il et je me suis mise à penser à Edward et j'étais certaine que moi aussi dans dix ans dans vingt ans dans quarante ans j'aimerais Edward voire autant qu'aujourd'hui, et j'étais heureuse de voir nos parents si pleins d'amour envers l'autre, j'espère connaitre ça un jour de tout mon cœur. C'est un coup à la porte qui me sortit de mes pensées.

**et les filles ça y est vous êtes prêtes ? Emmett **bien sur qui d'autres

**Oui on arrive, va en bas nous attendre**, lui cria Alice

**Ok, Edward est déjà en bas à vous attendre alors bougez vous !**

**EMMETT ! **cria ma mère, ton langage

Sur ce elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre mon frère et le sermonner comme il se doit, j'ai eu à peine le temps d'entendre Emmett demander pardon à ma mère car il ne savait pas qu'elle était là, et ma mère lui répondre que ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir un langage comme ça envers nous, que leur voix s'estompées signe qu'ils étaient partis.

Mon ventre commença à se serrer j'imaginer Edward attendant en bas des escaliers, ça faisait très cliché mais ce soir je me foutais de tout ça, ce soir c'été ma soirée avec Edward, l'homme que j'aime, que je rêve et surement la dernière soirée ensemble avant son départ et j'été prête à tout faire pour qu'elle ne soit pas gâchée.

**Les filles c'est l'heure alors je descends et vous descendez d'ici 2 petites minutes ok ?**

**Oui mam, le temps qu'on prenne nos étoffes et c'est partis !**!lui répondis gaiement Alice.

Esmée sortis et Alice me tendit mon châle afin de le mettre sur mes épaules elle m'aida à la mettre

**Bella arrête de stresser ça ne sert à rien, tu es magnifique, et en plus on y va avec nos frères ce n'est pas comme si nous y allions avec des garçons que nous ne connaissions pas, alors profites on va danser, on va rigoler.**

**Je sais tout ça Alice mais me voir comme ça me fait drôle, faut juste le temps que je m'habitue**

**Ben j'espère pour toi que t'es prête car c'est l'heure plus la peine de reculer à présents. Aller viens là !** me dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras, je la serrais fort en la remerciant, mous nous détachâmes et elle me prie la main pour me trainer jusqu'au escalier

**Prête ?** me dit elle en me regardant, je lui fis oui de la tète, **C'est parti**

Nous étions arrivées en haut des escaliers et lorsque mon regard regarda qui nous attendez en bas je fus stupéfaite de voir Carlisle et Esmée enlacés ainsi que mes parents qui me souriait et je leur souris en retour. Derrière eux Emmett qui sifflait, j'avais les joues en feu ça commençait bien et à ses coté Edward qui me regardait nos regards s'accrochèrent je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire il était différent plus sombres, il ne disait rien on se regardait est ce qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait ? Mais il fini par me faire un sourire et j'en été soulagé.

Alice me tira pour descendre les escaliers et les rejoindre

**Alors**, dit elle en tournant sur elle même, **Emmett je te plais ?**qu'est ce que j'orais aimais être comme elle ne pas me prendre la tète et surtout ne pas être aussi coincée timide.

**Ah que oui sœurette et heureusement que tu viens avec moi j't'orais à l'œil dans cette tenue**

**Emmett arrêtes un peu elles sont magnifiques toutes les deux, et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes leur cavalier que vous devait les interdire quoi que se soit laissez les quand même s'amuser ! **

**Oui Pa ! **

**Les filles vous êtes sublimes ! Bella ma chérie vient là,** me dit mon père en me prenant dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille, **profites ma chérie, tu es magnifique, tu ressembles à ta mère.**

**Merci papa je t'aime**

**Moi aussi ma puce**

Je me détachais delui et lui sourit, mon père était tendre affectueux même si avec son boulot il ne le montrait pas. Au moment où je regardais derrière mon père je vis Edward qui me regardait il s'approcha de moi, les autres était en train de discuter, de rire en racontant leur souvenir de bal, après nos mères c'était le tour de nos pères, il me prit la main, ce qui me fit frissonner, je sens que cette soirée aller être plus dure que ce que je penser.

**Bella, je sais qu'on te l'a déjà dit mais tu es magnifique**, et il m'embrassa la joue d'un doux et tendre baiser, je fermais les yeux pour apprécier au mieux ce qu'il me donnait.

**Bonjour, **rajouta-t-il

**Salut**, dis-je les joues rosies, il me tenait toujours prêt de lui et son odeur m'enivra totalement, Bella redescend sur Terre, **et merci tu es plutôt pas** **mal** **dans ton costard**, je m'étais écartais de lui en lui disant cela et je me mettais une gifle mentale pour avoir dit qu'il était pas mal, il était plus que ça il était canon, à croquer, un Dieu dans un costard noir, les cheveux en bataille et qui sentait divinement bon

**Merci, prêtes pour ton bal ?**

**Oui si on veut **

**Je serais avec toi t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien**

**Merci Edward**

**Allez les enfants venaient ici que je prenne des photos souvenirs**

Ma mère et ses photos bien sur. Nous nous mettions tous les quatre dans les escaliers prêt à poser pour une série de photo, Les garçons derrières nous et nous sourions à nos parents qui été heureux pour nous des flashs, et je m'aperçu qu'Esmée avait elle aussi sortit son matériel pour suspendre le moment.

Puis se fut au tour de faire des photos de couples, je respirais un grand coups et déjà Edward me tendait la main pour que je prenne place à ses cotés, il me serra contre lui et j'étais aux anges sentir son odeur rassurantes, on se sourit et j'étais dans mon monde ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, et ma mère nous appela pour capter nos regards et nos sourire, valait mieux pour moi en cet instant je sentais que je perdais pieds de plus en plus alors il fallait à tout prix redescendre sur terre, merci maman.

Nous disions au revoir à nos parents, et nous primes place dans la voiture d'Edward, les filles à l'arrière, les garçons étaient gentlemans même Emmett ce soir faisait des efforts pour Alice on en riait de le voir ainsi.

Le trajet se fit silencieux, je crois que nous étions tous un peu stresser à l'idée de retrouver les autres du lycée, alors on écoutait en silence « clair de lune » même Emmett ne rechigna pas cette fois ci !

Arrivés au lycée nos gentleman nous aidèrent à sortir de la voiture moi c'était un peu plus compliqué vue la taille de ma robe mais Edward était patient et m'aider tout en souriant, je devais l'amuser en fait Bella portant une robe et qui ne s'est même pas comment se tenir ben bravo

**Ca y est princesse t'es sortis ? me dit Emmett en s'esclaffant **

**Quoi c'est pas toi qui porte une robe alors hein motus !**

**En tout cas je te l'ai pas dit petite sœur mais tu es à tomber ce soir je sens qu'avec Edward va falloir vous surveiller deus fois plus**

Je sentis Edward se tendre à ses mots et le sourire qu'il avait plutôt disparut.

Peut être ne voulait il pas jouer les garde du corps ce soir peut être il voulait être tranquille.

**aller on bouge allons rejoindre ce monde de fou !**! nous dis Alice en tirant Emmett par le bras en se dirigeant vers la musique ou plutôt le brouhaha qu'on distinguait du gymnase.

**Melle si vous voulait bien**, me dit Edward en me tendant son bras pour que je le prenne

**Avec plaisir, **lui dis j'en riant de ces manières

**Tu te moques !j'essaie d'être parfait et tu te moques ben merci !**

**Reste celui que tu es et se sera parfait **

**Les désirs de Madame sont des ordres**

**Edward allez arrêtes, **lui dis-je en le tapant doucement sur le bras

**Quoi ?**

**Allez viens allons y les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique**

**Et en plus elle est pressée, c'est le monde à l'envers**, je riais de ses paroles, c'est vrai je ne me reconnaissais plus à cet instant, est ce d'avoir une robe ? le fait d'être aux bras d'Edward ? nous rejoignons Alice et Emmett qui nous attendaient à l'entrée du gymnase redécorré pour cette occasion

**Alors c'est parti ! **nous dis Emmett en prenant les tickets

Nous entrâmes dans le gymnase, déjà la chanson de Florida et David Guetta raisonnait à fonds dans les enceintes, et les jeunes dansaient, certains étaient au bar enfin ce qui faisait office de bar, d'autres étaient à des tables assis et discutaient quand tout d'un coup tous se retournèrent sur nous, le moment que je craignais été arrivé, on voyait qu'ils chuchotaient, certains visages on pouvait lire de la surprise, moi je m'étais stoppé face à ces regards c'est Edward qui me m'arracha à cette contemplation des plus critiques des lycéens

**Laisse les dire on s'en fou de ce qu'ils pensent ce soir c'est ta soirée et c'est pas quelques minables qui vont la gâcher n'est ce pas ?**

**Oui tu as raison, laissons les dire on en a l'habitude après tout !**

Et il m'entraina vers une table où Emmett et Alice avait pris place et tout redevint comme avant les gens dansaient, chantaient, riaient, buvaient,

Je fus soulagé de voir qu'on ne nous dévisagé plus et Alice nous invitas à aller boire un coup, les garçons allâmes chercher nos boissons, c'est pendant ce temps là que Mike en profita pour venir me voir décidemment ça n'allait pas etre si simple que ça.

**Hé Bella tu es en beauté ce soir !**

**Merci Mike t'es pas mal non plus**, resté polie surtout ne pas commencer à remballer

**Tu veux boire un verre avec moi ?**

**Non c'est gentil Edward et Emmett sont allé nous en chercher**

**Ah alors**, il se rapproche de moi et me dis**, alors une danse **? euh que vais-je dire il me prend de cours

**Euh plus tard peut être !**

**Bon comme tu veux mais je reviendrais au cas où tu oublierais**, je regardais Alice qui me sourit amusé par l'audace de Mike

**Alors comme ça t'es venue avec Edward et Alice avec Emmett ?**

**Oui comme tu peux le voir Newton c'est nous les cavaliers des filles ce soir ! **lui répondis Edward mauvais

**Ah salut les mecs je vous avez pas vu**, dit il gêné, **je vais vous laissez a** **plus tard Bella**, me dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**Ouais c'est ça Newton** lui dit Emmett

**Ca y est il faut qu'on parte pour que tu te fasses accoster **

**C'est pas ma faute**, me plaignis-je

Ils nous tendirent nos verres**,** que je prie et j'apporté a mes lèvres

Ce cocktail non alcoolisé, dommage j'en aurais bien pris ce soir pour affronter cette soirée. La soirée battait son plein et Alice décida qu'il fallait qu'on se bouge alors quoi de mieux que d'aller danser, je me débrouillais pas mal en danse mais avec cette robe c'était autre chose, mais bon j'allais pas rester sur ma chaise à regarder les autres. Alors je me levé et suivait Alice Edward et Emmett sur la piste on s'incruster parmi la foule, et on se mit à danser tous les quatre en groupes, on bougeait au rythme de la musique « missing You « des Black eyes peas, je riais, Emmett qui faisait le pitre avec Alice, j'étais bien, je jetais un œil vers *Edward il dansait divinement bien il se déhanché, magnifique spectacle je me suis mise à sourire en pensant à ce que l'on disait avec Alice sur les mecs et la danse « un mec qui sait bien danser sait faire l'amour à merveille » et en regardant Edward ce soir je me mis à imaginer pleins de choses pas très catholiques, je revins de mon rêve éveillé par la main d'Edward qui se saisissait de la mienne pour faire une danse très rapproché corps à corps même si ma robe était très voluptueuse je sentais le corps fort d'Edward sur moi, et c'est dans son sourire que je lui rendait que nous dansions sur « obsession » serrés l'un contre l'autre nous bougions au rythme de cette musique endiablé, je su à cet instant que je n'orais pas rêvé mieux pour mon Bal.

Après avoir dansé, sur plusieurs musiques nous rejoignons notre table pour se rafraichir. Emmett nous refaisait la danse du robot et nous riions à en pleurait avec Alice parce que depuis que nous avions vue le film sexy dance 3 Emmett ne cessait de nous faire le passage avec le gars qui danse comme un robot mais Emmett était lion du compte bien sur.

Des lumières s'éclaira afin qu'on devine le DJ qui prenait un micro pour nous annoncer quelques choses

**Bonsoir à tous j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée, alors que dire d'un bal s'il n'y a pas de Roi et de Reine, alors je passe tout de suite au vote de ces derniers en appelant votre professeur Mr Banner qui va nous dire qui a été Elue.**

J'avais complètement zappé cette partie du bal bien sur. Mr Berner montait au coté du DJ et pris le micro, je regardais Alice elle était toute excitée à cette idée

**Bonsoir à tous alors je ne vais pas vous faire attendre,** il prit une enveloppe qu'il avait dans la poche, et la déchirera, **alors sans plus attendre la reine de Bal de cette année est :** et là roulement de tambour …

**MELLE SWAN ISABELLA** oh mon dieu c'est pas possible moi qui voulais être discrète le plus possible ben c'est mal parti je pensais m'éclipser quand Alice me sauta dessus.

**Mais c'est formidable Bella !**

**Ouais, **dis je pas sure de moi-même de cette nouvelle

**Allez va rejoindre ton roi !**

**Je ne veux pas y aller ça m'intéresse pas !**

**Oh que non tu vas y aller et mettre cette fichue couronne et faire taire tous ces ragots, tu la mérites Bella alors bouges toi et va chercher ton dus. **Je ne reconnaissais plus mon amie qu'avait-elle ? je jetais un regard à Edward et Emmett mais ils souriaient tous les deux de nous voir faire avec Alice, elle me poussa que je du me tenir à quelqu'un, je m'excusais et je partais récupérer mon bien (pffffffff) pensais je en moi-même

Je passais devant les jeunes ils parlaient sur mon passage ils devaient se dire qu'il y avait erreur que ça ne pouvait pas être moi la reine du Bal.

Je montais comme si j'allai droit au sacrifice, je soufflais et je rejoignis Mr Barner, je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit

**Voilà Melle Swan votre couronne**, que c'est débile pensais-je

**Merci **dis-je par pure politesse lorsqu'il me mit cette chose sur la tête

Et maintenant le Roi, mince c'est vrai j'avais presqu'oubliais qu'il fallait un roi à la reine ! j'été certaine que se soit Edward ce soir il était à tomber en plus toutes les filles étaient folles de lui alors je ne voyais pas qui d'autres. Mr Barner déchirera la seconde enveloppe

**Et Le Roi est Mr Newton Mike**. Oh non décidemment ce n'est pas ma veine moi qui voulait l'éviter, ben c'est mal partis, et c'est vrai j'oubliais que ça ne pouvait pas être Edward vue qu'il n'était pas de notre année. J'allais me coltiner Mike pour le reste de la soirée donc finis la bonne soirée avec Edward.

**Félicitation à tous les deux **je voyais Mike monter sur l'estrade avec un sourire des plus carnacier dans quoi m'étais je fourrée encore une fois.

Mike se rapprocha de moi et me fit un sourire

**Alors Bella heureuse**

**Vachment** !lui répondis-je ironique.

**Allez tu vas voir on va s'amuser** me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, **tu verras **je vais te faire oublier Cullen. Ben ça il pouvait rêver

**Maintenant place à la danse de notre Renne et notre Roi**, dit le DJ, c'est sous les sifflements les cris des autres élèves que nous rejoignons la piste de danse. Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour être ailleurs. Mike se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras pour entamer un slow sur «Heroes de Maria Carey »

Je n'avais plus vue Edward et les autres depuis que j'étais monté sur l'estrade je me demandais ou ils étaient.

**Alors Bella tu vois je suis aussi bon danseur que Cullen **

**T'emballes pas Mike c'est juste une danse ok**. Je m'étonnais de lui répondre ainsi mais dire que se rapprochement entre lui et moi ne me convenait pas été un euphémisme.

**T'ai je dis que tu est magnifique ce soir **? parce que tu l'es vraiment et tu mérites ce titre tu es la femme la plus belle de la soirée. Olala faites qu'il arrête avec sa drague j'en peux plus. Je voyais les autres autour de moi danser j'apercevais Emmett et Alice enlacés et qui riaient. Je cherchais Edward mais je pense qu'une des filles a du lui sauter dessus vu que le champ été libre à présent.

**Bella il faut que je te dise quelque chose que j'ai sur le cœur depuis pas** **mal de temps**, je priais en moi même pour qu'il arrête de parler et qu'il ne dise pas ce que je pensais c'était pas bon mais pas bon du tout

**Voilà, je ….**

**Bella m'accorderait tu cette danse,** Edward venait de surgir de nulle part et il me sauvé

**Tu te crois où Cullen ? **lui répondis méchamment Mike

**Excuse moi mais c'est à Bella que je parlais**, répondis Edward sur le même ton

**Bella est ma Reine et elle doit danser avec moi,** cette discussion commencée à m'énerver

**Je crois que c'est à Bella de décider avec qui elle veut danse et sache que c'est ma cavalière alors...**

**C'est bon les garçons on arrête**, les coupais-je

**Bella tu ne vas pas le défendre ? **me demanda Mike

Sur ce Edward me prit la main et partis en courant, je le suivi du mieux que je pouvais avec mes talons, et il sortis du gymnase et nous dirigea vers un endroit tranquille, il riait, il s'arrêta et me regarda, tenant encore ma main

**Ben quoi ne me dis pas que tu préférer rester avec lui à danser ?**

**Non, mais quand même pauvre Mike**

**Oh Bella arrête de penser aux autres et pense plutôt à toi, mais si tu veux je peux t'y ramener ?**

**Non, merci **

**Derrien mais j'ai vue que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise alors j'suis venu à ton** **secours.** Je lui fis un sourire

**Alors on la fait cette danse ?**

**Avec plaisir **

Il se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans ses bras les mains sur mes hanches, je passais alors mes mains derrière son cou et nous entamions ce slow sur « Heroes » c'est vrai il est mon héro, je sens son parfum, nous tournions je ferme les yeux et je me dis qu'il faut que je profite de cet instant, l'endroit est peu éclairé, je n'ai pas froid je suis bien dans ses bras comme s'ils étaient faits pour moi. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute allure.

Et les dernière note s'achève, je sais que c'est fini mais je ne veux pas me détacher de lui c'est trop tôt. Alors il s'écarte de moi, nos regard s'accroche, je me fonds dans le vert océan de ses yeux, je sens mon pouls accélérer dans son regard je me sens belle, il a cette étincelle que je ne saurais dire la nature, apprécie t il ce moment lui aussi, est ce que son cœur bat aussi vite que le mien, je le vois s'approcher de moi, il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètre, j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse, alors je j'entrouvre ma bouche, l'humidifie, je ferme les yeux et je sens son souffle à présent sur mes lèvres, plus qu'un pas et…

**et Alors c'est la que vous vous cachez de Mike ?**

A ces mots nous nous séparions gêné l'un l'autre de ce qui aurait pu arriver mon cœur bat à tout rompre, les joues rougit j'aperçois notre intrus qui n'est autre qu'Emmett suivit d'Alice.

- **Ouais j'ai sauvé ta sœur de ce goujat, lui répondis** Edward gêné.

Regrettait il ce qui allait arriver, il ne me regardait même plus, comment en l'espace d'un instant son attitude avait changé.

J'avais envie de pleurer de savoir qu'il pensait que c'était une erreur, je n'avais plus le gout à la fête je voulais rentrer avant que mes traitresse de larmes ne s'échappent.

-**On rentre !** Dis-je sur un ton de non appel

- **Déjà ? **me demanda Emmett

Sans luirépondre je passais devant lui et Edward sans un regard pour ce dernier, j'attraper le bras d'Alice, elle vit que ça n'allait pas mais ne me posa pas de question. Nous rejoignîmes la voiture d'Edward et c'est sans un mot de ma part qu'Edward nous raccompagna Emmett et moi à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour j'essayais de na pas repenser à cette danse, à son odeur, à ses bras forts, que je suis stupide d'avoir pensais un instant qu'il aurait pu y avoir un « nous ».

Arriver à la maison j'embrassais mon amie et lui dit que je l'appelais le lendemain, je dis un bref merci et au revoir à Edward, et je sortis de la voiture sans attendre de réponse de sa part à quoi bon vue comme il réagissait, fallait mieux pour nous en rester là.

Arriver dans ma chambre je me débarrassais de tous ces artifices, chaussures maquillage, et robe et me jetais dans mon lit pour pouvoir enfin me libérer de cette tension. Je ne cessais de réfléchir à sa réaction, comment un instant pouvait il vouloir m'embrasser et l'instant d'après ne plus me regarder, comme si j'étais fautive comme si je lui avais mis le couteau sous la gorge….

Pleins de questions sans réponse, mais il fallait que je pense aussi à la merveilleuse soirée que j'avais passé à ses cotés, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Je m'endormis épuisé de réflexions, un truc était certain dans tous les cas entre Edward et moi ce ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

POV D'EDWARD

Voilà c'était fini, cette soirée que j'appréhendais avait eu lieu.

Voir Bella descendre l'escalier ce soir en robe de Bal m'avait subjugué, elle était magnifique, une princesse, la couleur de la robe lui allait à ravir, faisait ressortir son teint pale, ses yeux étaient brillants, elle souriait, elle était heureuse, gênée mais heureuse. Cette soirée fut dure dans tous les sens du terme !

J'été avec une femme ravissante, à notre arrivée tous les regards étaient sur nous, mais surtout sur Bella tellement sa beauté n'était que douceur et chaleur, je crois qu'elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte des regards des autres garçons.

Moi en tout cas j'ai tout remarquais et j'ai eu peur qu'elle veuille aller danser avec un autre que moi. Mais on a dansé on a rigolé j'ai adoré danser avec elle son odeur enivrante de frésia m'avait hypnotisé toute la soirée, danser langoureusement avec elle avait été divin, mais voilà elle avait été Reine du Bal et tout avait changé. Pas que je dise qu'elle ne le méritait pas bien au contraire, mais voir ce Newton collé à Bella et qui lui disait je ne sais quoi à l'oreille me rendait fou, et je n'avais plus supporté de voir ses mains sur elle, alors quitte à me ridiculiser j'étais intervenu au milieu de leur danse. Mike était rétissant que Bella veuille s'en allait mais je voyais dans le regard de Bella quand j'été intervenue qu'elle était heureuse de me voir, alors je l'ai entrainé avec moi loin de lui, je riais de mon audace, mais surtout de la tête que devait avoir Newton.

Et là, seuls, derrière ce gymnase, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi et quand la chanson fut terminée, je revois encore ce regard chocolat qui aurait pu être ma perte car c'est certains j'allai embrasser Isabella Swan mon amie, je remercie le ciel d'avoir fait venir Emmett car j'aurais la pire connerie de ma vie, ce n'était pas le moment je m'étais juré que rein n'arriverai mais voilà j'été embarqué dans une spirale et je n'avait plus réfléchis à ce que je faisais.

Rien de bon en serait ressortis alors à présent il fallait que je me tienne loin de ma tentatrice car oui Bella me tentais et bien plus que ça même.

J'avais mes priorités et Bella ne devait pas en faire partis sinon c'était ma perte.

_Voilà j'espère que vous ne m'en voulait pas de la tournure des choses mais c'était inévitable pour la suite._

_A bientôt et laissez moi une trace de votre passage se serait sympa !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou à tous et oui un nouveau chapitre je viens de l'écrire et j'avais envie de vous le faire découvrir._

_Merci à Aliiice pour ta review tu es la seule à m'en avoir laissé une je te remercie de ton soutien et je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fic qui est très originale(le lien est dans mes favoris)._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux._

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5**

Voilà c'est la rentrée, ma dernière année à Forks. Avec Alice nous appréhendons cette année d'étude, nos frères sont partis il y a deux semaines s'installer dans un appart prés de leur FAC. Apparemment tout se passe bien pour le moment pour eux, ils sont contents d'être à Seattle, loin de papa et maman surtout pour Emmett, quand à Edward, fidèle à lui-même, il est sérieux et reste concentré sur son avenir.

Voilà, deux mois se sont écoulés depuis le bal et je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

Avec Edward ce n'est plus pareil entre nous, on dirait qu'il m'évite, il m'évite j'en suis certaine même, et c'est dur, dur de se dire que celui qu'on aime est si distant, mon cœur en a souffert et en souffre toujours autant. Il est parti avec une partie de moi.

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il est ainsi, enfin si à cause de ce foutu baiser, si encore il avait existé je comprendrais mais il ne s'est rien passé.

A-t-il eut peur ? Trouvait-il ça malsain ? Ne suis pas assez bien pour lui et il s'en était rendu compte ? Remarque qui ne s'en rendrait pas compte c'était surement du dégout vis çà vis de ma personne il méritait certainement beaucoup mieux que moi.

Voilà à quelle conclusion j'étais arrivé.

Toutefois il restait poli avec moi, nous n'étions jamais seuls donc nous n'avons pas pu en discuter, remarque pourquoi dire ?

Cet été, comme chaque année nous étions partis sur l'ile d'Esmée, ça m'avait fait du bien.

Le soleil, la chaleur, la plage, tout là bas n'était que rêve on ne pouvait qu'être bien.

Nous avions retrouvé Alec et sa sœur Jane, des jumeaux de l'âge d'Emmett et Edward.

Nous passions nos après midi ensembles tous les six, après que les jumeaux et finis d'aider leur père à l'hôtel.

Cette année nous étions tous différents je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que nos hormones nous travaillées, mais Jane n'arrêter pas d'être après Edward, qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerver.

Et Alec je me souviens encore que je l'avais trouvait changé à notre arrivée plus costaud dans le genre plus musclé, le teint magnifiquement bronzé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus, et toujours aussi gentil, on s'était toujours bien entendu…..

_Flash Back_

_Nous arrivions au pont d'embarcation de l'ile, le trajet en bateau m'avait fait du bien, j'avais respirais l'air marin, nous rigolions avec Alice, on commençait à faire des projets de vacances et ce qu'il fallait qu'on fasse sur l'île. Edward et Emmett étaient avec nos parents à l'arrière du bateau._

_Quand nous avons aperçu l'ile nous nous sourions avec Alice_

_**Elle est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir, **__dis-je à Alice_

_**Oui tu c'est vrai, mon père a vraiment eu une bonne idée en offrant cette île à ma mère, quelle preuve d'amour n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Tu as raison j'espère qu'un jour je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui saura me rendre**__**heureuse,**__ je pensais à Edward rien que d'être auprès de moi serait pour moi la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il puisse m'offrir_

_**Tu trouveras Bella, nous avons tous quelques part sur cette terre, notre âme sœur **__qui nous attends, nous sommes jeunes on a la vie devant nous il faut profiter._

_**Qui sait ? **__, même si au fonds de moi je n'étais pas convaincu de ses paroles, je lui fis un sourire timide, __**Voir tes parents et mes parents aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour**__**me fait chaud au cœur, connaitront nous ça ?**__ et regardais vers le ponton, j'apercevais deux silhouettes qui nous attendaient _

_**Regarde se doit être Alec et son père,**__ me dit Alice en me montrant du doigt les personnes sur le pont_

_Nous leurs faisions signe de la main auquel ils nous répondirent._

_Arrivée à bon port nous sommes descendus avec Alice les premières heureuses de retrouver notre ami, Alice lui dis bonjour d'une bise et d'une accolade, Alec venait vers moi et m'embrassa_

_**Bella je suis heureux de te revoir,**__ me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras__**, ça fait du**__**bien de te voir**_

_**Moi aussi,**__ lui répondis- je gênée de ses paroles et parce qu'il me gardait dans ses bras plus longtemps que nécessaire_

_**Hum hum…**__ c'est la voix d'Edward qui nous fit nous séparer_

_**Oh Edward comment va ?**__ lui dit Alec en lui serrant la main_

_**Ca va merci,**__ lui répondis Edward poliment _

_**Et Mec, content de te voir, mais ma parole tu n'es plus le gringalet qu'on a quitté l'an**__**dernier **__?lui demanda Emmett qui venait d'arriver_

_**Ouais comme tu peux le voir, c'est père qui nous fait bosser pas mal **_

_C'est vrai qu'il avait changé il n'était plus le jeune adolescent, il été maintenant un jeune homme, je pense qu'il devait plaire à la gente féminine. Mr Volturi nous dit bonjour et rejoignait Carlisle, Esmée et mes parents pour leur dire bonjour et enchaina sur des discutions au sujet de l'ile _

_-__**Edward Emmett !**__ Dis Jane en se jetant sur les deux prénommés, mais que lui arrivait-elle, elle déboulait de nulle part en petit bikini, sa chevelure blonde soyeuse, un bronzage plus que parfait, elle nous avait complètement ignoré avec Alice._

_**- Et ben quel accueil Jane, **__lui dit tout sourire mon frère en la regardant__**, t'es une bombe ma poule**_

_**- oh arrête tes chars Em, je suis toujours la même, n'est ce pas Edward ?**__ lui dit elle aguicheuse mais que lui arrivait elle, elle n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, je regardais Alice qui me regarda en levant les yeux au ciel. _

_**- euh oui**__, dis Edward en se passant la main dans les cheveux gênés_

_**- Oh Bella, Alice je ne vous avez pas vu !**__mon cul oui presque elle nous poussait pour voir nos frères, elle nous fit la bise et se retourna vers les garçons_

_**-**__**alors prêt pour un séjour inoubliable**__, leur dit elle avec un clin d'œil, ma parole quel culot elle avait, ce n'était plus la « Jane » que nous avions connue c'était certains _

_**-**__**oh que oui, en plus on ne reste que quinze jours avec Edward, alors faut qu'on profite.**_

_Cette année ils ne resteraient pas avec nous tous le mois ils rentraient pour trouver un appart et emménager et faire pas mal de paperasse que leur demandait la FAC, mais nos parents avaient insistés pour qu'ils viennent au moins passer 15 jours avec nous sur l'ile._

_**- oh quel dommage ! On va passer à la vitesse supérieure et quoi de mieux que de nous retrouver dés que vous avez posé vos affaires pour aller faire un plongeon ?**__non mais je rêve achevais- moi, mon frère était tout heureux, Edward lui restait de marbre, j'en été soulagé _

_**-**__**c'est ok miss on est partant**_

_**- Bella où son tes valises je vais t'aider, **__me demanda Alec je le sentais gêné de l'attitude de sa sœur _

_**- je vais le faire Alec,**_

_**- non j'insiste **_

_- __**C'est gentil merci.**_

_Jane était partie se changer comme elle nous l'a signalé, elle repartait vers l'hôtel et mon idiot de frère ne put s'empêcher de la siffler._

_Avec Alice nous soufflons de désespoirs, en secouant la tête, Edward lui riait il avait l'air plus détendu maintenant qu'elle soit partie, ce n'était pas de lui d'être gêné vis à cis d'une fille …._

_**ben quoi ? elle est bonne non ?**_

_Nous ne lui répondions même pas et je rejoignis Alec suivit d'Alice. C'est ainsi que nous rejoignons notre demeure privée, accompagné d'Alec et son père qui été venu avec les voiturettes pour porter les bagages, et pour nous déposer devant la maison de la Famille Cullen car elle se trouvait à l'écart dans une propriété privée._

Ces vacances avaient été merveilleuses même si les garçons été partis plutôt que prévu, on ne s'ennuyait jamais, avec Alice on faisait des promenades, aller à la plage, profitons de nos parents également, et on aller souvent à un endroit que seul tous les quatre nous en savions l'existence.

_Flash back_

_-Et Bella si nous allions la où tu sais !_

_- Oui pourquoi pas, on y est pas retourné depuis qu'on est arrivé !_

_C'est comme ça qu'en ce matin de beau soleil nous avons pris un sac à dos de nourriture et de boissons pour pique-niquer à notre repère. Nous avons marché pendant ½ heure en parlant de Jane et son attitude_

_**c'est une garce**__ !me dit Alice_

_**Alice tu exagère, quand même **_

_**Non mais tu rigoles Bella, t'as pas vue son manèges avec nos frères ?**_

_**Si **_

_**Et Emmett qui est tombé dans le panneau, pauvre idiot, heureusement que mon frère n'a pas flanché lui **_

_**Emmett ne pense qu'au sexe et Edward ben**__ …_

_**Edward est pareil sauf que je sais pas mais depuis quelques temps je le trouve assez bizarre, pas toi ?**_

_C'est vrai il était bizarre et j'en savais la raison, mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à Alice elle me mettrait surement au même rang que Jane si elle savait _

_En tout cas le lendemain du bal, lorsqu'elle m'avait appelé pour savoir si j'allais mieux je lui avais sortit que j'été juste fatigué et j'avais eu un mal de tête. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a vraiment cru mais nous n'en avions pas reparlé depuis ce jour et aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas gâcher notre journée. Alors je lui mentis, quelle meilleure amie suis-je devenue ? _

_**non je pense qu'il est préoccupé par ses études c'est tout**_

_**ouais t'as peut être raison mais ça fait un bay qu'il n'a pas ramené de filles à la maison.**_

_**Ah bon**__ ?j'étais soulagé dans un sens _

_**Ben ouais Emmett t'as rein dit pas hasard**_

_**Non tu sais qu'Emmett ben c'est Emmett il ne voit rien**_

_**en tout cas il a bien remarqué Jane**__ me dit elle en riant_

_**oui, et je n'en reviens pas de son changement, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de rester sur l'ile qui la rendu comme ça mais ce n'est plus la même**__. J'été contente de changé de conversation_

_**elle est en manque de garçon alors des qu'il en arrive elle peut pas s'en empêcher, comme elle fait ses cours par correspondance elle en voit très peu de son âge.**_

_**Tu as peut être raison mais de là à agir ainsi**__…_

_**Oh regarde on est arrivé**_

_Devant nous un spectacle magnifique, la cascade qui coulait dans un petit gour où nous avions l'habitude de plonger et nous baigner, le soleil l'éclairer et on pouvait voir un arc en ciel se dessinait, c'était époustouflant, le chant des oiseaux, la nature autour de nous, j'étais heureuse de me retrouver ici avec pas mal de souvenirs avec mes amis._

_**tu te rappelles quand on l'a découvert **__? lui demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres_

_**comment oublier cette fichue partie de cache-cache avec les garçons**_

_**C'est vrai on avait peut être 12 ans mais je n'oublierais jamais la peur qu'ils nous ont fait**__. Je me rappelais ce jour comme si c'était hier les garçons s'étaient cachés derrière la cascade, car oui il y avait un passage et une grotte de l'autre coté du rideau d'eau. Avec Alice on avait cru qu'ils étaient tombés à l'eau et qu'ils étaient noyés, on arrêter pas de les appeler_

_**Tu te souviens comment avec leurs cris ils nous ont fichue la trouille ?**_

_**Idée d'Emmett pardi**_

_**Oui mais Edward n'était pas contre non plus et quand ils nous ont sauté dessus de**__**derrière la cascade j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter**_

_**Le mien aussi, trouillarde que je suis **_

_**En tout cas j'aime cet endroit : notre endroit, c'est reposant**_

_**Oui alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour aller faire un plongeon**_

_C'est ainsi que nous passions la journée à parler, se baigner, bronzer et profiter d'être on se promit d'y revenir plus souvent avant notre départ._

De belles vacances que je n'oublierais pas même si Alec avait été un peu trop collant à mon gout mais rien entre nous ne s'était passé, je ne pouvais pas et lui avait fait comprendre…..

_Flash back_

_Ce soir nous étions tous autour d'un feu sur la plage prés de la maison, nous avions invités les Volturi, et nous étions bien tous, Edward et Emmett était partis depuis une semaine, ils nous manquaient à tous, même si ils nous appelaient souvent pour donner de leur nouvelle et dire où ils en étaient dans les préparatifs._

_J'étais assise avec Alec, tout le monde avait décidé de faire un bain de minuit mais en maillot bien sur._

_**Tu ne viens pas Bella ? me demanda Alec**_

_**Non pas pour l'instant, lui répondis je dans un sourire**_

_**Je reste avec toi alors**_

_**Non Alec profites en, ne reste pas avec moi tu as plus intéressant à faire**_

_**Non Bella !**__ je rougis à ses mots _

_**Dis pas ça tu me mets mal à l'aise**_

_**Excuse moi ce n'était pas mon intention**__, sur ce il se rapprocha de moi, je n'osais même plus le regarder_

_**Bella ce que je veux dire**__… __**je vais être direct enfaite ça sera plus simple**__, je déglutis, __**voilà tu me plais beaucoup Bella, et j'aimerais qu'il y est plus entre nous**_

_Ce qu'il disait me touchait mais je ne le voyais que comme un ami, rien de plus, je préférais être franche avec lui_

_**Alec je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas comme toi je t'aime bien mais il n'y aura pas plus**_

_**Pourquoi ? à cause de lui c'est ça ?**_

_**Je ne comprends pas **_

_**Si ! tu c'est de qui je veux parler, je ne suis pas aveugle, mais lui est ce qu'il te voit ?**__ il l'avait dit sa phrase sur un ton agressif qui ne me plaisait pas _

_**Alec tu sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir de qui tu parles,**__ j'allais me levé pour partir et mettre fin à cette discussion _

_**Attends Bella pardonne moi,**__ se radoucit-il, __**je ne voulais pas être si agressif**_

_**C'est rien.**_

_**Ce que je veux c'est que tu comprennes qu'Edward ne voit en toi qu'une amie,**__ je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise ça si lui le voyais alors les autres avaient du s'en apercevoir c'était certains, __**mais moi je te vois comme une fille, une femme et que j'ai envie d'embrasser là tout de suite**_

_A ces mots il se rapprocha de moi, et je reculais _

_- __**non Alec arrête ne gâche pas notre amitié je t'en prie**_

_- __**pourquoi ? Profites amuses toi il n'est pas là ! Que croit tu qu'il fait à cette heure-ci ?**_

_Des images d'Edward avec une fille m'apparurent et j'en avais les larmes aux yeux._

_**Bella je ne veux pas que tu pleures mais que tu ouvres les yeux**_

_**ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire,**__ lui répondis-je méchamment _

_**Si je suis ton ami puisque je ne peux être plus à tes yeux alors je te dis ce qui est bon pour toi et Edward ne l'es pas !**_

_**Je ne veux plus parler de ça !et surtout pas avec toi !**__ je me levais et partait rejoindre les autres le laissant prés du feu seul. Ces mots m'avaient touchés il avait surement raison, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, une partie de moi été convaincue que ça ne pouvait pas être ainsi. Alec m'avait rejoins et s'était excuser en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre mon amitié mais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas non plus._

_Malgré cette____discussion, nous avons finis les vacances sans reparler d'Edward, mais j'avais le cœur lourd de ce que m'avait dit Alec, et je n'oublierais pas même si je lui excusais ses paroles._

C'est Alice qui me sortit de mes pensées car nous arrivions à la classe

Allez Bella fais pas cette tète, ce n'est pas comme si on ne connaissait personne

Oui mais bon tu vois j'été entrain de me rappelais nos vacances sur l'Ile, et ça me fout le cafard là

Quelle idée aussi allez viens on va s'installer, sur ce elle me tira par le bras et nous avancions à une paillasse pour notre premier cours de biologie.

C'est ainsi que le début d'année scolaire commença, nous bossions avec Alice, le midi nous partagions nos repas avec Angela et Ben son ami, ainsi que les autres de la bande à Jessica, Mike, Eric. Nous étions tranquille, j'appréhendais cette année mais enfaite nous avions appris à connaitre nos camarades et j'aimais mes nouveau amis. Nous connaissions autres choses qu'avec nos frères. Ces derniers avaient commencé leurs année sur les chapeaux de roues, ils n'était venu que pour mon anniversaire, où j'avais eu droit à ma voiture une mini rouge d'occasion, j'adorais ma voiture, j'avais passais mon permis en rentrant de congé, je me rappelle qu'au début les leçons ce n'était pas trop ça mais peut importe aujourd'hui j'avais mon permis et avec Alice on se faisait souvent des après midis shopping.

Edward avait été toujours aussi distant quand je l'avais vu pour mon anniversaire il m'avait offert une édition rare du roman « Romeo et Juliette », j'avais adorais et je l'avais pris dans mes bras pour le remercier, j'avais pu enfin avoir un contact avec lui que je n'avais plus eu depuis des mois, et en un instant je me suis revue dans ses bras au bal son odeur n'avait point changée toujours aussi réconfortante. Même si nous avions des nouvelles par mails et des coups de fils chaque semaine ce n'était pas pareil que de me retrouver dans ses bras, il m'avait même semblais qu'il sentait mes cheveux, nous nous étions séparés, moi à regret bien sur. Et ce n'est que le soir que je m'étais aperçu qu'il avait noté une phrase dans le roman

Il y avait inscrit

**« Crois en tes rêves »**

**Edward.**

Que voulait-il dire ? Quels rêves ? Tellement de réponses possibles, mais je ne saurais pas ce que lui voulais me dire exactement.

C'était dur ce début d'année d'avoir Edward si loin de moi, et tous les soirs je m'accordais à verser quelques larmes soulageait pour soulager ma peine, ma mère était quand même inquiète et nous discutions beaucoup, la maison été plus calme peut être trop parfois et on se languissait des blagues de mon frère, il nous manquait.

Les parents avaient repris eux aussi leur boulot et leur habitudes, maman était toujours bénévole sur Port Angeles elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer de donner aux autres. Mon père régnait toujours en Chef de Police de Forks, Esmée avait une nouvelle demeure à rénover et Carlisle soignais toujours autant de patient. La vie reprenait son cours tout simplement.

Voilà, cela faisait plus d'un mois que nous étions rentrés, et c'est épuisé de cette journée de lycée que je fermais la porte de la maison et soufflait un bon coup heureuse de rentrer à la maison. C'était jeudi et il n'y avait personne à la maison papa bossait encore, maman devait être à l'association comme tous les jeudis, alors je me dirigeais vers la cuisine ma mère m'avait laissé un mot comme à son habitude, je le lisais

**Bella ma Chérie,**

**J'espère que tu n'es pas trop crevée de ta journée ?**

**Peux tu m'avancer pour le repas ce soir tu serais gentille**

**Au menu : salade, lasagnes**

**Merci ma puce appelle moi si t'a besoin.**

**Maman qui 't'aime**

Sans plus attendre je mangeais un morceau, et commençait à préparer la sauce des lasagnes, et une fois fait je préparer ces dernières et les enfournés 30 min le temps que je prenne une douche et fasse mes devoirs.

Ma douche me fit un bien fou, je mis des habits propre vue qu'il était bonneheureencore, un jean et tee-shirt manche longue ferait l'affaire, me brosser les cheveux et me posais sur mon lit pour faire mes devoirs.

Je redescendis en vitesse à la cuisine car trop prise dans mes leçons j'avais oubliais les lasagnes, heureusement pour moi elle n'était pas brulées, c'était juste !

Je remontais dans ma chambre et continuait où je m'étais arrêtais plutôt.

J'étais exténuais et je n'avais pas vu l'heure tardive, il était déjà 19h15 et cela m'étonnait que maman ne soit toujours pas rentrais. Peut être elle avait du avoir du monde sur le chemin de retour, du coup je prie le roman qu'Edward m'avait offert et continua la lecture où je m'étais arrêtais la veille.

Ça faisait maintenant une demi heure que je lisais et maman n'était toujours spas rentrais je commençais à me faire du souci, alors je descendis et pris le téléphone pour l'appeler sur son portable.

Je composais le numéro à plusieurs reprises mais je tombais toujours sur la messagerie.

Je commençais vraiment à flipper, et tourner en ronds dans le salon en attendant que le téléphone veuille bien sonner, mais rien.

20 heure, toujours rien et on père qui n'était pas non plus rentré, je commençais à m'imaginer pleins de choses alors je décider d'appeler le poste de police pour avoir mon père

C'est tremblante que je composais le numéro, on me répondis à la seconde sonnerie

Bonjour Police de Forks je vous écoute

Bonsoir c'est Bella, Bella Swan, je voulais savoir si mon père est là s'il vous plait ?

AH désolé Bella mais ton père a été appelé pour une intervention, je lui dis de t'appeler des qu'il revient ?

Oui s'il vous plait

D'accord

Au revoir

Au revoir

Je reposais le combiné, je n'étais pas plus avancé, et je commençais à me plonger dans mes pensées quand je sursautais à la sonnerie stridente du télé décrochais rapidement

allo dis-je la voix tremblante

Bella C'est papa, je fut soulagé de l'entendre mais sa voix était bizarre

Oui où es

Bella je suis à l'hôpital, et là plein de scénario se mirent à germer dans mon esprit, viens vite c'est maman, mon père qui pleurait au téléphone je compris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à ma mère alors je lui répondis

J'arrive.

Je raccrocher les larmes aux yeux, courant jusqu'à ma chambre pour prendre ma veste et mes clés de voiture. Jeclaquaisla porte de la maison, en priant le seigneur en pleurant, que ma mère aille bien.

_Voilà-j'espére que ça vous a plu._

_J'aimerai que vous me laissiez une trace de votre passage pour savoir si vous avez aimez ou pas car jusqu'à présent je n'ai eu que quelques reviews, et ça me ferais plaisir._

_A bientôt pour la suite._

_Mimie30_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coucou, juste pour vous dire que je suis désolée pour toute cette attente mais ce chapitre m'a été difficile à écrire, je ne vous retiens pas plus bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**_

_**Avant tout merci à toutes pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir !**_

_Je raccrochais, les larmes aux yeux, courant jusqu'à ma chambre pour prendre ma veste et mes clés de voiture. Je claquais la porte de la maison, en priant le seigneur en pleurant, que ma mère aille bien._

Sur le court trajet qui sépare ma maison de l'hôpital, dans ma tête toutes sortes de scénarios prenaient place, je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, car au fond de moi je savais que le plus dur restait à venir. Je ne sais même pas comment je pouvais conduire dans mon état, mais je suis arrivée sur le parking de l'hôpital de Forks et aperçu la voiture de mon père garée.

Je me garais et sortais en vitesse pour ne plus perdre de temps je me mis à courir jusqu'aux portes automatiques de l'entrée. En rentrant je séchais mes larmes de mes mains et cherchais mon père du regard ou quelqu'un qui pouvait me dire où il était.

-**Bella**, je me retournais pour voir mon père les larmes aux yeux venir vers moi.

-**oh Bella**, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra.

-** papa bon sang dis moi ce qui ne va pas?**

- **ta mère a eu un accident de la route en revenant de Port Angeles, on ne sait pas trop comment ça s'est passé mais la voiture a quitté la route et a atterrit dans le fausset….**

Je ne le laissais pas terminé et le coupé

**-dis moi comment vas maman je t'en prie ?** les larmes aux yeux

**-Elle est en bloc opératoire, Carlisle est entrain de l'opérer, elle était dans un état critique, je suis désolé ma chérie,**

-**Oh mon dieu elle va s'en sortir hein dis moi ?**

-**Je ne sais pas Bella, il faut attendre Carlisle ne peut rien dire pour l'instant**

Je pleurais à chaude larmes et pensais qu'il fallait prévenir Emmett

-**Papa il faut appeler Emmett!**

-**C'est fait ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai appelais après t'avoir téléphoné, il partait du campus au plus vite, mais il ne sera pas là avant quelques heures**

**-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? **lui demandais-je

-**Viens on va s'assoir et attendre des nouvelles dans la salle d'attente, tu veux boire quelques choses ?**

-**Non merci j'envie de rien seulement de voir maman**, dis-je en reniflant

-**Moi aussi chérie, moi aussi,**

Sur ce nous nous dirigions vers la salle pour attendre des nouvelles de maman, mon père avait pris ma main dans les siennes et nous nous étions assis cote à cote, nous ne parlions pas ou peu, aucunes paroles inutiles.

Le temps passa et personne n'était encore venu nous voir pour donner des nouvelles. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette attente et me demandais comment allais ma mère.

-**Papa quand est ce qu'ils vont nous dire enfin quelque chose?**

-**Il faut attendre chérie, ils s'occupent de ta mère il viendront dés qu'ils le pourront**

-**Je vais aller leur demander où ça en est j'en peux plus de rester là à attendre**

Sur ce je me levais et m'approchais du comptoir où était la standardiste

-**excusez-moi, je voudrais des nouvelles de Renée Swan s'il vous plait?**

-**et vous êtes Melle ?**

-**sa fille !**

-**oui désolé mais le médecin est encore au bloc opératoire et il viendra dés qu'il en aura finit ne vous inquiétez pas.**

-**bien sur, merci.**

Je rejoignais mon père comme j'étais partis sans réponse, je n'en pouvais plus, plus le temps passait et plus l'angoisse se faisait pressente.

-**il faut attendre Carlisle.**

-**viens t'assoir chérie,** je l'écoutais et m'assaillais à ses cotés

-**papa et si …..**

-**chutt ta mère est une battante**.

-**je sais mais….**

J'entends des pas dans le couloir se rapprocher et Carlisle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, nous nous levâmes et nous rapprochâmes de lui.

-**désolé pour l'attente,** il avait l'air très fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés .

**-Carlisle dis moi comment va-t-elle ?** le supplia mon père.

-**Je ne vous mentirais pas si je vous dit que ça a été dur et qu'elle n'est pas encore sorti d'affaires, on lui a retiré la rate, Renée a eu des organes touchés pendant le choc, on lui a fait des points de sutures un peu partout, on vient de la transférer dans une chambre, ses constantes sont sous surveillances car elle a perdu beaucoup de sang….**

Je n'écoutais plus, j'avais la vue brouillait par mes larmes, tout ce que j'en retenais c'est que ma mère était très mal en point qu'elle était certainement encore entre la vie et la mort, il fallait à tout prix que je la vois alors je demandais à Carlisle sans plus attendre .

-**je veux la voir, dans quelle chambre est-elle ?**

-**Bella ta mère est physiquement très touchée, je veux bien que vous alliez la voir mais pas trop longtemps il lui faut du repos, d'accord ?**me dit-il en me tenant par l'épaule

**-Oui promis mais dis moi où elle se trouve ?**

**-Chambre 102 au fond du couloir premier étage.**

**-merci.**

Je laisser mon père avec Carlisle car il devait signer quelques papier, et je filais vers la chambre qu'il m'avait donné je montais quatre à quatre les escaliers, pour déboucher sur une porte où les numéros des chambres était inscrit, je franchissais cette dernière et chercher la chambre da ma mère. J'arrivais devant sa porte, et soufflait un grand coup avant d'entrer.

Elle était là dans un lit allongée, perfusée aux deux bras, branchée à des machines, une que je reconnue comme celle qui mesurais les battements de son cœur et j'entendais les bips que faisait ce dernier.

Je me rapprochais de son chevet, mes larmes coulait à nouveau à la vue du visage bandé et pleins d'éraflures de ma mère, même qu'elle est les yeux clos, son œil était tuméfié, des bleus des coups reçu sur son visage pendant l'accident, la rendait méconnaissable, des éraflures de part et d'autres, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes sanglots et pleurais à chaudes larmes, en imaginant ce qu'elle avait du endurer.

-**Maman …... je t'en prie…. Ne me laisse pas**, je sanglotais de plus en plus fort impossible de me retenir

-**Je t'aime maman,** je reniflais et sécher mes larmes du revers de mes mains, mais rien ne faisait elles coulaient toujours.

Je restais là à la regardais, elle dormait enfin je pense, elle semblait si paisible alors qu'elle n'était que souffrance à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur.

Je lui prenais sa main et la serrer pour lui montrer que j'étais auprès d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il fallait qu'elle se batte, pour elle, pour moi, pour papa et Emmett, pour nous pour notre famille il le fallait elle ne pouvait pas nous laisser.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et découvrait mon père le regard plein de larmes, je lui pris sa main et la serrais

**- Papa ….. **Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer je ne trouvais pas les mots, plutôt je n'arriver pas à les dire c'était trop dur et cette sensation de me sentir oppressée grandissait de plus en plus j'avais la gorge nouée et les larmes ne s'étaient pas arrêté de couler.

Nous étions tous les deux debout aux coté de cette femme qui est ma mère et sa femme et qui se battait pour vivre, c'était une battante, elle livrait un nouveau combat le plus dur de sa vie, et rien que d'imaginer sa souffrance j'avais trop de mal, alors je prie une chaise qui était derrière moi et m'y installa sous le regard de mon père, j'avais repris la main de ma mère et je la lui embrassais en espérant voir ses yeux s'ouvrir car je voulais lui dire tellement de chose, que je l'aimais, je ne lui avais pas assez dit, lui dire que tout aller bien qu'elle allait s'en sortir, que je n'avais pas rêvée mieux que de l'avoir pour mère, que j'espérer moi aussi un jour être à la hauteur pour mes enfants qu'elle l'avait été avec moi et Emmett, toujours à me soutenir à me conseiller à être tout simplement là pour moi. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par mon père

-**Bella, Carlisle a dit qu'elle devait avoir du repos, de me pas rester trop longtemps vient avec moi, on va sortir prendre l'air, **je le regardais confuse, il voulait la laisser seule, sa femme alors qu'elle se battait à ce moment même.

-**Papa je reste là et je me fiche de ce qu'à dit Carlisle**, lui répondis je méchamment

-**Bella c'est pour que maman se repose…**je le coupé.

-**Va-t'en toi ! mais je reste là à ses côtés, elle a besoin de moi, je le sais**

**-Je vais te chercher un café quelque chose à boire.**

**-Si tu veux.**

Sur ce il sorti de la chambre, je ne comprenais pas comment mon père avec tout ce que Carlisle nous avais dit, ne resté pas auprès de maman. Mais il fallait que je sois là pour elle, alors je mettais ma tête prés du bras de maman en faisant attention à ses tuyaux, et lui fredonnais une chanson qu'elle nous chantait à Emmett et moi quand nous étions petits pour nous endormir ou pour nous rassurer quand ça n'allait pas, je partis dans mes souvenirs et j'étais bien je voyais ma mère me sourire, et j'en souriais, j'essuyais une larme, son rire lorsque Emmett faisait le pitre ou qu'elle le sermonnait pour toutes les farces qu'il me faisait,

Les sorties quand nous étions en vacances,…. Pleins de souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface et j'étais bien dans ce monde, alors je finis par m'endormir, sans lâcher la main de maman.

**POV de Charlie**

Je sortais de la chambre où était ma femme, voir Renée dans cet Etat me souleva l'estomac et le cœur j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place, ma vie mon âme, c'était à elle de vivre et non à moi. Les enfants avaient plus besoin d'elle que de moi, pourquoi est ce que ça nous arrivé à nous…..

Voir Bella dans cet état me faisait mal au cœur également mais je ne savais pas comment réagir pour l'éloigner de sa mère au moins quelques instants pour son bien.

Je ne pensais qu'à un endroit où aller à cet instant, et me dirigeais vers la petite chapelle de l'hôpital afin de prier le seigneur qu'il épargne ma femme et qu'il nous la rende nous avions trop besoin d'elle je ne pourrai spas vivre sans elle de même pour mes enfants.

Je poussais la porte de la chapelle, il n'y avait personne à cette heure ci.

J'avançais et m'agenouillais devant la statue de Marie avec son enfant Jésus dans les bras

-**Je t'en pris Mon dieu …**

Et là je laissais libre cours à mes larmes sans m'arrêter, je les avais retenues du mieux que je pouvais devant ma fille il fallait qu'elle me voit fort, sinon elle perdrait tout espoir et vue ce que Carlisle m'avais confié quand Bella avait rejoint sa mère, à cette pensée mon cœur se serra.

Ma femme était entre la vie et la mort, Carlisle avait de l'espoir mais il avait été franc et m'avait dit que les prochaines 24 heures seraient déterminantes pour l'état de Renée.

Alors je priais de toutes mes forces qu'elle s'en sorte.

**POV de Bella**

Je me réveillais, je ne savais pas où j'étais mais un bip qui ne cessait me ramena à la réalité et je découvrais ma mère toujours aussi immobile et aussi abimée, je regardais vers la fenêtre et vue qu'il faisait encore nuit je n'avais pas du m'endormir longtemps.

Un bruit derrière moi me fit me retourner, c'était mon père il était assis dans le fauteuil et dormait, mais mal apparemment. Son sommeil devait être agité quoi de plus normal dans ces moments.

Je revenais vers ma mère, et lui parlais à nouveau

-**Maman je suis toujours là si tu m'entends essaie de te réveillée, je t'en supplie…**

Je lui serrais la main que je n'avais pas lâché depuis que j'étais à ses cotés, mais rien aucunes réponses, quand tout à coup la machine se mit à faire des siennes est un long bip retentit dans toute la pièce, non ce n'était pas possible non pas maintenant,

-**noooooonnnnn** , criais-je, mon père se réveilla en sursaut à mon cri

-**qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

-**appelle des médecins vite son cœur s'est arrêté !**

Sur ce il courut dans le couloir en criant qu'on vienne

Moi j'étais là je ne lâchais pas la main de ma mère et lui répétai sans cesse de ne pas s'en aller que je l'aimais

-**Maman je t'en supplie bats toi, **…..je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer mais je m'en fichais j'avais le cœur briser, j'avais mal, tout ce brouhahas quand on vint je ne l'entendais même pas on me disait de me pousser de laisser les docteurs s'en charger mais je ne pouvais pas lâcher sa main il fallait qu'elle sache que j'étais là avec elle que je me battrais avec elle

-**Charlie sort Bella de cette pièce**, Carlisle venait de hurler sur mon père qui ce dernier ne bouger pas il était comme paralysé de voir ce qui se passait

-**Charlie bon sang bouges toi prend Bella**

Mon père fut soudain en mouvement sur moi et m'arracha de ma mère en m'écartant de son lit pour laisser les professionnels se charger d'elle, le bip ne cessait pas et était en continue

Moi je hurler comme une demeurée qu'on me laisse avec ma mère je me débattais dans les bras de Charlie en criant en pleurant, je commençais à manquer d'air, je n'en pouvais plus ma tête tourner j'entendais les voix au loin dire « écartez vous à 3, un, deux, trois »

Je voyais le corps de ma mère se soulevé, à plusieurs reprises, mais ce bip continuait, j'allais la perdre je commençais à comprendre Carlisle avait beau lui faire un massage cardiaque ,de la réanimation ma mère n'était déjà plus de ce monde, à cette idée mon cœur se souleva, je n'arrivais plus à respire j'étouffais, mon dieu j'étais en train de m'étouffais avec rien

-**au se…cours…. j'a….rr…ve pl…us a,** je n'arrivais même plus à parler tellement le manque d'air me faisait souffrir, j'essayer de respirer fort mais rien n'y faisait, mes oreilles je n'entendais plus rien comme si l'ouïe m'avais quittée également j'allais mourir moi aussi je le voulais à cet instant rejoindre ma mère et ne plus ressentir ces douleurs mais surtout cette douleur de ne vivre sans elle je ne pouvais pas, je sentis une piqure dans mon bras et s'en était fini je tombais dans le néant.

**POV de Carlisle**

J'étais dans mon bureau en train de remplir des dossier enfin j'essayer du moins car toutes mes pensées étaient vers Renée qui se battait entre la vie et la mort, elle était dans un piteux état à l'arrivée de l'ambulance et nous avions passé quatre heures à tenter de la sauver avec mon équipe, mais je restais septique sur son état c'est pour ça que j'étais restais à l'hôpital cette nuit je ne voulais pas qu'elle y reste il fallait a tout prix qu'elle s'en sorte c'était mon amie la femme de mon meilleur ami, je ne me le pardonnerais pas si j'étais pas capable de la sauver. J'étais passais tout à l'heure voir comment ces constantes étaient, rien, son état était stable toujours, pas d'amélioration.

Il fallait attendre. En rentrant dans la chambre j'avais vue Bella à son chevet qui dormait, je l'avais laissé car je comprendrais que mes enfants veuille rester auprès de leur mère si ça nous arriver à nous, elle avait l'air paisible, se sera dur à son réveil au retour à la réalité malheureusement. Charlie, lui était sur le fauteuil lui aussi dormait mais apparemment pas très bien il n'arrêter pas de bouger et de baragouiner je ne sais quoi. Je n'avais même pas eu le courage d'appeler ma femme pour l'avertir de ce qui se passait la connaissant elle serait dans tous ses états, ne me voyant pas rentrer elle a du comprendre que je devais remplacer quelqu'un comme il m'arrivait de le faire parfois. Mon dieu sauver Renée.

Sur ce je décidé de me concentrer dans mes dossiers.

- **Code bleue chambre 102 ! Docteur Cullen, **me criais l'infirmière dans mon téléphone

-**J'arrive !** lui répondis-je en appuyant sur le bouton du téléphone.

Je partis en courant en direction de la chambre de Renée, le seigneur n'avait pas entendu ma prière, j'allais faire tout mon possible pour la sauver.

j'entrais dans sa chambre pour voir ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir et prie sur moi, Bella pleurais et criais à sa mère de se battre de ne pas la quitter Charlie lui pleurait et ne bougeait pas il était comme paralysé devant ce tableau, mais Bella gênait les infirmière et pour faire notre boulot il fallait qu'elle sorte alors sans plus attendre je criait après Charlie pour le sortir de sa torpeur mais il ne broncha pas alors je recommencer en insistant et là il revient à lui j'été entrain de brancher l'électrochoc car le massage cardiaque n'avait aucun effet sur Renée, quand il tira sur Bella, pour l'éloigner de sa mère, voir tout ça été déchirant, entendre les cris de Bella me déchirais le cœur mais il fallait a tout prix que je reste professionnel et que je me concentre sur mon travail.

Les infirmières avait déjà levé la blouse de Renée alors je passais le gel sur les électrodes

Et criait

-**à trois on dégage, un deux trois, dégager !**et là je j'envoyais du courant pour faire repartir son cœur

-**on reprend, écartez vous à 3, un, deux, trois**

Je refaisais encore la manip mais rien n'y faisait le trait sur l'écran était toujours constant.

Je lui injectais de l'adrénaline et me remettais à lui faire le défibrillateur je voulais tenter le tout pour le tout, mais maintenant ça faisait plus de 15 minutes que rien n'y faisait

-**docteur rien ne se passe on l'a perdu**, me dit l'infirmière

-**non il fau réessayer**

-**elle fait tune hémorragie docteur Cullen nous n'y arriverons pas il faut l'emmener au bloc mais son cœur doit reprendre avant**

-**on va y arriver ne baisse pas les bras**

Sur ce je refaisais une fois encore ces gestes machinalement adrénaline électrochocs,….

Rien je ne pouvais plus rien faire, Renée étai partie je n'avais même pas réussis.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu pendant tout ce temps que derrière Bella et Charlie étaient toujours dans la chambre à regarder Renée.

Bella était en train de faire une crise à la vue de sa mère étendue sur ce lit morte !

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et demandais de l'aide elle était pliait en deux et suffoquait, je m'emparais d'une seringue et lui injectait un produit pour l'endormir afin de la calmer cette crise n'était pas la bienvenue.

Après avoir déposé Bella dans les bras de Charlie je disais à l'infirmière de les emmener dans une chambre libre afin que Bella se rétablisse si on peut dire car à son réveil le cauchemar ne ferait que commencer.

Je m'approchais du lit où Renée reposait et faisait le nécessaire dans ces cas là : heure de la mort afin de mettre son dossier entre les mains d'un infirmier pour la descendre à la morgue.

Cet instant fut très pénible savoir que Renée n'était plus de ce monde me retournait le cœur comment allais je annoncer cela à ma femme, mes enfants, j'aurais tout donné pour revenir en arrière pour ne pas voir mon amie étendue sous ce drap blanc morte.

**POV de Bella**

Je me réveillais petit à petit dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, je sentais cette odeur trop familière et que je détestais par-dessus tout, me ramenant à la réalité, tout un tat de souvenir se bouscula dans mon esprit pour enfin sortir par mes lèvres dans un gémissement

-**maman,** j'ouvris difficilement les yeux, une larme coula le long de ma joue pour s'évanouir sur mes lèvres. Je commençais à vouloir me lever quand quelqu'un s'approcha je ne pus voir qu'une silhouette car ma vue était brouillée par mes larmes qui ne cessaient de coulaient

-**Bella, je suis tellement désolé** me dit cette voix de ténor que je reconnue même dans son murmure de douleur

-**Oh mon dieu Edward**, il se tenait devant moi je ne pus résister à me jeter sur lui, m'accrochant à son torse comme une désespérée c'était bien ce que j'étais non ?

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite à mon geste mais je sentis quelques seconde plus tard ses bras me serrer fort contre son torse, j'étais à genou sur ce lit serrant cet homme que j'aimais tant, mais il ne pourrait en rien enlever cette douleur que j'avais en moi qui me bouffait.

Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir étouffer mes sanglots, et je pleurais si fort que s'en été douloureux, tout en moi n'était que souffrance à ce moment là.

Je sentis ses deux bras me soulever et je m'accrochais à son cou désespérément de peur qu'il ne me laisse

-**Ne…. Me…. Laisse… pas !** Réussis-je à dire entre mes sanglots

-**Je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas ! **me souffla t il, et il s'assit sur le lit avec moi dans ces bras comme une enfant, je ne cessais de pleurer malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, ses gestes tendres : sa main était dans mon dos et effectuée de douces caresses, mais rien ne fit, ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile à nouveau

-**Bella respire calmement, shhhh respires**

Je me concentrais sur sa voix et respirais, son odeur que je n'avais pas sentis depuis des semaines commença à m'apaiser et je me calmais petit à petit en le serrant fort je me sentais à l'abri au creux de ses bras blotti contre lui je pus enfin sécher mes larmes d'un geste de la main. Et tout d'un coup me vint que si Edward était là Emmett avait du être là mais où était il ?

-**Où est Emmett ?**

-**Ne t'inquiètes pas , il est avec ton père, on vient d'arriver, je les ai laissé ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls, alors je suis venu pour te voir, papa m'as expliqué pour ta crise, je me faisais du souci Bella, **rajouta t il dans un murmure

Je me redressais pour le regarder dans les yeux afin de m'excuser de le voir si soucieux

Son regard était triste et fatigué surement par la route et le manque de sommeil

**-Désolé**

-**Arrêtes ne le sois pas je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si il m'arrivait la même chose, c'est moi à être désolé de tout ce que tu as du traverser seule, j'aurais dû…nous aurions dût être là plus tôt avec ton frère**. À ces paroles j'avais les yeux pleins de larmes aux souvenirs de cette douloureuse nuit, Edward paniqua et me parla d'une voix torturée

-**Je suis si désolé, excuses moi je ne suis apparemment pas doués pour te réconforter**…

Je posais mes doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de sa taire, s'il savait personne ne pourrait m'enlever cette douleur même lui qui détenait mon cœur n'avait pas ce pouvoir malheureusement.

Il me tira à nouveau dans ses bras et je me tenais à son tee- shirt le nez dans son cou à respirer son odeur pour m'apaiser une fois de plus. Il me berça en fredonnant une chanson, une berceuse plus exactement, je ne connaissais pas cet air et je compris alors que ce devait être une composition d'Edward, à ses heures perdues je savais qu'il aimait se retrouver et se plonger dans la musique qu'il aimait tant. Je dus m'assoupir un instant blottie dans ses bras chaud et protecteur j'étais bien.

J'entendis les voix de mon père et mon frère, elles semblaient loin je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux, mon frère était devant moi avec une mine affreuse les yeux bouffis et rouges, il me fit un triste sourire et je quittais les bras de mon ange pour ceux de mon frère.

**-ohh Emmett ….**

**-Bells**

Nous pleurâmes tous deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce n'était rien comparé à l'étreinte que j'avais eu avec Edward mais j'avais besoin de mon frère car il me comprenait, il avait la même douleur que la mienne, nous ressentions le même vide en nous et ce pour toujours, pour le reste de notre vie cette douleur serait en nous.

Voilà trois jours que maman nous avez quittés, laissant un vide immense, et beaucoup de douleur et de chagrin, pour Charlie Emmett et moi, mais aussi pour la famille Cullen qui nous soutenez dans cette douloureuse épreuve. Alice et Esmée étaient autant malheureuses que moi et heureusement que je les avais, moi qui n'avait plus ma mère avoir deux femmes prés de moi m'aidais et je pense que dans le futur je pourrais autant compter sur elles.

Carlisle et Edward soutenaient à leur façon mon père et mon frère.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et ce que je vois n'est plus la fille d'il y a quelques jours, non.

J'ai le teint pâle, mes yeux sont tristes je n'ai plus l'étincelle, je regarde mon reflet et je n'ai qu'une envie casser ce miroir car je ne vois dedans que la fille désespérée qui a perdu sa mère

**-je n'ai plus de maman,** soufflais je pour moi même comme si je parlais à cette fille dans le miroir, je vois alors les larmes monter

**-maman je ne vais pas y arriver c'est au dessus de mes forces**… aujourd'hui c'est l'enterrement, je redoute ce moment car je sais que je ne pourrais pas y arriver, en plus tous ces gens qui vont venir,….

**-J'ai peur car cela rendra ta mort encore plus réelle, je ne veux pas maman** ! je laisse mes larmes coulaient encore une fois, impossible de les arrêter.

Je me lève et fini de me préparer, jean noir pull noir mes converses et une veste noire également. Papa voulait que je mette une robe pour cette occasion, mais ce ne serait pas moi pas ta Bella. Mon dieu….. J'ai mon ventre et mon cœur qui se serrent à penser à toi c'est si dur, ça ne fait que trois jours que tu nous à quitter et j'ai l'impression que ma douleur augmente de jour en jour.

Assise sur mon lit je trifouille mes lunettes en attendant un signe de la part de papa qui annoncerais le début de cette affreuse après midi, mon enfer serait plus exact.

Alors je pense à toi et à tout ce que nous avons vécu, nos confidences enfin surtout les miennes, mes peurs de petites filles, ton odeur de crème qui n'est autre que ton odeur de maman qui me réconfortait, je la sens encore au travers de mes souvenirs…

Un coup porté à ma porte me tire de ma rêverie

**-Bella c'est l'heure **

Papa, il parle tout bas, lui aussi doit avoir du mal tout comme Emmett, heureusement que je les ai car je ne me sens pas d'être seule pour ton enterrement.

Je souffle un bon coup, et regarde mes mains qui tremblent même en tenant les lunettes, je glisse ses dernières dans la poche intérieures de ma veste, et me lève afin de l'enfiler.

Arriver en bas Emmett m'attends et me tends sa main que je prends, papa arrive de la cuisine e nous fait un pauvre sourire

- **Allez les enfants courage**, ils nous serrent fort dans ses bras, je retiens les larmes qui montent en fermant mes yeux de toutes mes forces, depuis que tu nous as quitté c'est le premier contact que nous donne papa, et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il ne nous oublie pas Emmett et moi.

C'est en silence que nous rejoignons la voiture qui nous emmène à l'église de Forks.

Arrivé, une foule de gens et devant l'église, tu vois les gens t'aimer et ils viennent te rendre hommage une dernière fois pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Je met mes lunettes car je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde, je recommence à trembler car les gens se sont retournés au moment où avec papa et Emmett nous approchions de la l'entrée, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de trembler comme si j'avais froid dans tout mon corps, Emmett s'approche de moi et me prends la main, il enlace nos doigts et fait des cercles sur le dos de ma main, je le regarde pour chercher la force dans ses yeux mais ne voit que le noir de ses lunettes avec mon reflet, il du voir ma panique car il me souffla

**-ça va aller je suis là**

Je ne peux pas lui répondre car à se stade si je parle je vais m'effondrer, alors je lui fais un signe de la tête, et on avance au milieu de la foule qui nous attends, enfin c'est ce que je croyais car arriver à la porte de l'église la salle de l'église est pleine je ne regarde pas, je ne veux pas voir tous ces gens alors j'avance en regardant mes pieds et entends des murmures sur notre passage, Emmett serre encore plus fort ma main. Tout ces gens sont là car ils t'aimaient ou t'apprécier.

Je sais qu'on est au bout de l'allée et que si je lève les yeux je verrais ton **cercueil **ornée de fleurs mortuaires mais je ne peux pas rien que dire ce mot j'envie de hurler ma peine, alors je ne regarde pas et suit Emmett et me place à ses côtés, La famille Cullen est avec nous, normal ils sont aussi touchés que nous par ta disparition, comme tu as toujours aimais le dire nous sommes une grande famille à nous tous, et aujourd'hui ensemble on te pleure.

Je fixe toujours mes pieds, je sens les regards de pas mal de gens sur moi mais ne bronche pas, je ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent en pitié.

Voilà le pasteur, il fait assoir tout le monde et commence sa messe, ta messe, il dit que dieu t'a rappelé à lui car il avait besoin de toi, et moi dans tout ça ? Je pense avoir encore besoin de toi.

Il dit tout un tas d'éloges sur toi que tu aimais la vie, alors pourquoi t'as t il rappelé à lui ? Que tu as fait de belles choses notamment pour l'association et que beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui son en deuil par ta perte. Mais moi je serrais en deuil à jamais.

Il fait son chant et fait bruler cet encens qui emplis mes narines de son odeur de mort car c'est cela, je sens la mort : ta mort.

C'est alors qu'il passe la chanson que nous avons choisie pour toi j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue mais moi elle me prend aux tripes dés les premières notes et je ne peux empêcher ma peine de se déverser.

**{****My Immortal}** Mon Immortelle} Evanescence

**I'm so tired of being here** / J'en ai tellement assez d'être ici

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears** / Étouffée par toutes mes peurs d'enfant

**And if you have to leave** / ET si tu dois partir

**I wish that you would just leave** / Je souhaite juste que tu partes

**'Cause your presence still lingers here** / Parce que ta présence erre toujours ici  
**And it won't leave me alone** / Et elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille

Alice qui est à mes côtés me prends la main et me la serre d'une main tremblante, elle aussi est triste, j'entends des gens reniflaient, autant que moi, je verse des larmes, depuis des jours je ne sais faire que ça et je m'étonne encore d'en avoir tellement j'en ai versé…..

**These wounds won't seem to heal** / Ces blessures ne sembleront jamais cicatriser

**This pain is just too real** / C'est juste que cette douleur est trop réelle

**There's just too much that time cannot erase** / Il y a juste trop de choses que le temps ne pourra pas effacer

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears** / Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes  
**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears** / Lorsque tu hurlais je me battais contre toutes tes peurs  
**And I've held your hand through all of these years** / Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années  
**But you still have all of me** / Mais tu as toujours tout de moi…

**You used to captivate me** / Tu avais l'habitude de me fasciner  
**By your resonating light **/ Par ta lumière éclatante  
**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind** / Mais désormais je suis liée à la vie que tu as laissée derrière toi en partant  
**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams** / Ton visage, il hante mes agréables rêves d'autrefois  
**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me** / Ta voix, elle chasse toute la folie que je possède en moi

C'est vrai que depuis que tu nous a quitté je ne rêve que de toi, et tu es encore en vie,…..

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone** / J'ai tellement essayé de me dire que tu es parti  
**But though you're still with me** / Bien que tu sois toujours à mes côtés  
**I've been alone all along** / J'ai été toute seule…

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me ha me ha me ha****.**

Voilà, le pasteur reprends, et invite Carlisle à lire pour toi un passage de la bible, j'en peux plus je ne supporte plus tout ce mal en moi, qui m'oppresse, …

C'est le moment le plus difficile qui arrive, le moment que je redoute, je ne peux plus ignorer ce qui est désormais ta maison, j'envie de me foutre une gifle à cette pensée débile, qui voudrais d'un cercueil pour maison ?

Nous suivons ton cercueil sous les notes de l'orgue alors je ne peux plus reculer et lève le regard sur ton cercueil, mon cœur se serre d'avantage à cette vision, je sort mon mouchoirs et le porte à ma bouche pour empêcher mes cris de sortir tellement c'est dur de garder tout ce mal en moi, toute cette peine..

Ton emplacement parmi les tombes est prêt, voilà c'est bientôt la fin, Ta fin, et je ne saie pas à ce stade j'y je vais arriver à supporter, j'en peux plus je suis lasse,…

J'embrasse une rose rouge je pense à toi si fort que j'ai du mal à la déposer,

-**Je t'aime maman**, soufflais je en déposant tremblante ma rose sur ton cercueil. **Je ne t'oublierais jamais.**

Je recule et laisse la place à mon père mon frère et les Cullen font de même, j'ose un regard aux alentours et m'aperçoit qu'il y a peu de gens, certains se sont retirés nous laissant dans l'intimité.

Voilà que ton cercueil commence sa descente et là je n'en peux plus je m'approche de toi je veux te rejoindre je veux venir avec toi ne plus avoir mal, je sens que tu m'aspire avec toi, je sens mon corps tomber avec toi mais c'est alors que deux bras forts me tire en arrière

-**Bella, vient**, mon frère je le regarde et me jette dans ses bras, je déverse toutes mes larmes de peine, de colère, car je suis en colère de ce qui nous arrive contre toi pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battue !

Malgré mes pleurs j'entends les pleurs d'Alice Esmée, j'ose un regard et voit Alice dans les bras d'Edward ce dernier me regarde, et je vois en lui tellement de détresse que je ne veux plus voir son regard, j'enfonce ma tête dans le torse de mon frère.

-**Vient on s'en va on rentre à la maison, on nous attend**

-**Quoi ?** Dis-je en regardant mon frère

-**Bella, tu sais bien la coutume après un enterrement**.

C'est vrai j'avais complètement zappé, qu'Esmée s'était occupé ces derniers jours de faire le nécessaire pour ça ! Quelle stupide coutume américaine !Franchement qui a envie de manger et de boire après un moment pareil ? Je n'ai envie de voir personne !

Le trajet de retour se fait dans un silence, arrivé à la maison il y a déjà du monde qui nous attends.

Je descends de voiture sans un regard pour ces derniers, suit mon père qui ouvre La porte, je pose ma veste à sa place et ne chercher pas plus, la famille Newton est entrain de faire ses condoléances à mon père, j'en profite pour m'éclipser, ne voulant pas assister à cette mascarade, je monte dans ma chambre.

Je souffle, et entre, jette mes lunettes sur mon bureau, je m'assois sur mon lit et défait mes chaussures afin de les envoyer valser au travers de ma chambre, j'aurai aimais que tu ouvre cette porte et que tu me dises que tu me cries qu'une demoiselle se devrait d'être ordonnée, comme tu aimais me le répéter, mais tu ne franchiras plus cette porte désormais. A cette pensée mes larmes revinrent de plus belles, je n'arriverais jamais à ne plus pleurer en pensant à toi, mais je ne peux pas ne pas penser à toi.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et regarde par la fenêtre le vent souffle et les feuilles volent.

Le froid arrive et dans mon cœur c'est la même chose depuis que tu nous a quitté.

Je ferme les yeux et respire calmement quand soudain je sens une main sur la mienne je lève les yeux sur la personne qui se trouve devant moi, mon cœur manque un raté c'est Edward il me sourit, je lui rends mais le mien n'est pas des plus formidable, alors il défait ses chaussures et s'allonge en face de moi, immédiatement je sens son odeur muskée et ça me fait du bien, mais je n'ai pas le droit surtout aujourd'hui car je ne dois penser qu'à toi maman, même si je sais que tu ne m'en voudrais pas de trouver du réconfort dans ses bras mais pour moi je ne dois pas.

Il doit remarquer mon mal aise car il me dit

-**je suis si désolé Bella, je** …, il ne peut continuer car je pose mais doigt sur ses lèvres pour ne pas qu'il continue, car mes larmes recommencent à couler, je ferme les yeux pour chasser ces traitresses, c'est alors que je sens ses bras me serrer contre lui, je ne peux résister à tant de tendresse de sa part, car j'en ai besoin j'ai besoin de lui.

Je commence à me calmer quand je sens le lit s'affaisser derrière moi et une main sur ma taille, je me retourne pour voir ma meilleure amie, les yeux rougit, elle aussi à beaucoup de peine, et je vois Emmett fermer doucement la porte de ma chambre, il vient se placer au dos d'Alice, et pose sa main sur la sienne, celle qui se trouve sur ma taille, je souris tristement.

Pas de paroles, pas besoin, nous nous comprenons.

Je reprends ma position initiale face à Edward, et j'ai le cœur qui se serre, je sais que je ne suis pas seule, nous sommes tous les quatre comme nous l'avons toujours été, et avec eux je sens que je peux y arriver,

Je ne vais pas t'oublier maman, oh non loin de moi cette idée, mais je vais essayer de vivre, même si ce combat me semble aujourd'hui impossible, vivre sans toi !

_**Coucou, voilà j'espère que je ne vous aurais pas déçues mais il fallait prendre ce chemin pour la suite. Je posterais le prochain chapitre dés que je peux mais je pense m'y mettre dés aujourd'hui pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre !**_

_**Merci de me laisser une petite trace de votre passage ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**Bisous**_


End file.
